The Secret
by Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru were close friends in high school. What happens when they meet again 4 years later, at a high school reunion? and Rin learns something that might end their friendship forever?
1. Prologue

_**The Secret**_

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters_

A young girl sat in the park star gazing with her best friend, since middle school. It was their last year of high school. The young girl was watching her friend stare at the moon. His silver hair glowing in the moonlight. 'He is so beautiful!' she thought.

"Rin, what is on your mind?" Her friend asked her, while still staring at the moon.

She blushed a little.

"Well I was wondering…."

He turned his gaze to her. His amber eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"If we will always be friends even after school ends?" She blurted out blushing a little more.

"Of course!"

"Really!?" She asked while grinning a goofy grin.

"Yes" He said smiling. (A.N I know this isn't like him but he will change! Just wait and see: D)

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" She shouted while giving her best friend a bear hug.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author note:_ This is my first story! Hope you enjoy it! Words that are in '' are thoughts.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, or any of the lyrics for the songs I use in my story. I will tell you what song it is and who it is by, after the story so I don't spoil the surprise!

**Chapter ****1**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A 22 year old Rin rolled over, and turned her alarm off. 'Another day of work!' Rin works at Shikon Depo. It sells everything! Past or present! You could go in there, and ask for a sword, and a plasma TV, and they would have it! She works there with her friends Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin got off her bed, and went into the bathroom to get ready. 'I wonder what happened to Sesshomaru?' Rin thought as she jumped into the shower. The hot water woke up her sleepy body. 'It has been four years since he mysteriously disappeared, and no one has heard from him since! I wonder if he still remembers me? Hmm probably not.'

Rin stepped out of the shower, wrapped a fuzzy towel around her, and walked to her closet to pick out her clothes. She chose a red tank top that said, "Bite me" with a picture of a white dog on it. She also chose a black mini skirt, and red and black chequered flats.

She glanced at her nightstand. '8:00 still have lots of time.' Then her eyes drifted to her pictures.

One picture was of her, Kagome and Sango at their first sleepover. They were all hyped up on sugar, running around the house, chasing each other like five year olds. Then when they finally collapsed from exhaustion they would all start giggling, and gossiping. They didn't like gossip, but every teenager would want to know that sort of stuff. Rin giggled when she remembered some of the stuff they talked about. Sometimes Rin wished she had been as smart as she was now back then. So she could have saved herself all of the embarrassment of that night, but Rin knew if that night never happened. Neither would have the event that gave her true friendship.

_**Flash Back**_

Rin sat in a disaster zone that was once called Kagome's room. She was waiting for Sango to come back. Kagome had dared her to go out of the room, and come back in as Kikyo. (Kinky-ho is what they liked to call her.) She was one of the school sluts, but she was worse than most. She would flirt with every guy in the school, teachers included, and wear things only porn stars should wear. Her, Kagome and Sango all hated her, and Kagome thought it would be funny to watch Sango pretend to be like her. She was wrong… it was hilarious!

Sango came in the room wearing booty shorts that looked like underwear, and a shirt with a deep V that went down to her stomach. Rin and Kagome started giggling at the sight of her. Sango walked over to Kagome.

"Whats you name?" Sango asked seductively while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Kagome" She replied giggling.

"Hello Kagome! Doesn't this shirt really bring out my boobs?" Kagome didn't respond she just giggled more.

"Oh my look at that picture!" Sango exclaimed, pointing at a picture Kagome drew.

"Opps! I dropped my cell phone!" Sango stated while bending over. To Kagome's surprise, and to Rin's amusement. Sango stuck her butt right in front of Kagome.

"Does my butt look too big?" Sango asked innocently. Rin couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, and fell to the floor. Sango started laughing too.

"Whats so funny?" a confused Kagome asked.

"The…look…on…you…face!" Rin replied in between laughs.

"Ya it was like this." Sango said trying to mimic Kagome's face. Kagome burst out laughing, and fell to the ground. All three of them were laughing so hard, they got tears in their eyes.

"I'm hungry" Sango said, after she changed back into her pyjamas.

"Ok umm do you guys want to rade my refrigerator?" Sango and Rin nodded, and followed Kagome out of the room. When they got to the kitchen, they started piling food on to the counters.

Rin wasn't sure how it started, but they ended up having a huge food fight. Food went everywhere!

"Kagome what are you guys doing up this late! You should…." Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned towards the doorway. Kagome's mother stood there, and it looked like she was about to have a heart attack! They all had to hold back their giggles. Her mother's face was priceless!

"We were just getting a snack mom!" Kagome said innocently.

"Well get your snack then, and please clean up afterwards!"

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi!" The three girls said in unison.

"Goodnight girls!"

"Goodnight!"

The three girls finished their snacks, and started cleaning up. Each girl had a washcloth, and a little bucket of water.

"Hey do you guys want to listen to music while we are cleaning?" Kagome asked. She was getting tired of all the silence.

"Okay"

Kagome got up and turned the radio on. On the way back she slipped on something. She almost fell, but she caught herself at the last second. 'That was a close one!' Kagome thought. Just then she noticed something. Her washcloth wasn't in her hand anymore! She turned around just in time to see it land on Sango's head. Kagome quickly turned around again. She didn't want Sango to see she was laughing. Sango fumed, and threw the washcloth back at her, but made sure it was soaking wet! It hit Kagome's butt making her look like she wet herself.

"Hey Kagome why are your pants wet? Hmm… Were you thinking about Inuyasha again?" Sango teased. Kagome's face turned bright red. Sango couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"WHAT! NO!" Kagome yelled as she threw the washcloth back at her.

"Sango you have been spending too much time with Miroku!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

Have not!" Sango shouted as she threw the washcloth. Sango expected it to hit Kagome square in the face, but Kagome ducked. The washcloth kept going until it hit an unexpecting Rin. Sango and Kagome burst out laughing, but Rin stayed calm. She walked over to Kagome, who was still laughing, with a bucket of water in her hands.

"You think that is funny?" Rin asked with an evil look in her eyes.

"Yes!" Kagome replied. Sango looked around to see how much more work they still had to do, but when she heard a shriek. She looked back at Kagome, who was dripping wet, and Rin holding a bucket above Kagome's head.

"Now that's FUNNY!" Rin stated as she ran away from a crazed Kagome. Sango laughed, and joined in on the chase. Soon all three of them were spraying each other with water.

Souta was trying to sleep, but it was impossible with the girls screaming.

"Ahh I can't sleep with all this noise!" Souta shouted. Then Souta got an evil idea. That involved a camera and blackmail.

Souta creeped into the kitchen, with a camera in his hands. He saw the girls. They were covered in food, and they were dripping wet. 'Perfect' he thought.

SNAP

"Haha gotcha!" Souta yelled.

"SOUTA!" the girls screamed.

"Ahhh!" Souta screamed as three girls, with murder in their eyes, chased him around the house.

_**Flash back end**_

'That night after we caught Souta, and tied him to his bed. We decided that we should do that more often, and soon we became best friends.'

Rin looked at her other photo. It was a picture of her family. Rin's family was murdered, when she was 16. Rin was at the movies, with her friends when it happened. A thief broke into her house, and killed her parents before running away with their safe. Rin then moved in with Kagome and her family, until she was old enough to live by herself. 'I miss them so much! I was lucky to have good friends like Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru or I wouldn't have made it through that.'

Rin's final picture was of her, and Sesshomaru at prom. 'Sesshomaru was so handsome in his tuxedo!' Sesshomaru was wearing a black tuxedo, with a blue flower pined to it. Rin was wearing a blue knee-length dress. It was backless, and had a white flower in the bottom corner of the dress. Rin also had a blue flower on her wrist. 'We went as friends, and I am so glad we did!' Rin thought as she sighed deeply, remembering that night.

_If I was a rich girl na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-nah!_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world,_

_If I was a wealthy girl…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin!"

"Hey Kagome! Whats up?"

"Not much. Do you want to hang out with me and Sango at the café before work?" Rin glanced at her clock. '8:25 still have lots of time since I work at 9.'

"Sure!"

"Ok great see you there!"

"Bye!"

Rin sighed as she shut her cell phone. 'I remember when I got a ring tone for everyone. I got "Rich Girl" for Kagome, because we used to joke around, about what our lives would be like, if we were rich. Sango's is "Beat it" because she likes fighting. Miroku's is "Womanizer" because he goes up to every girl, and asks if they want to bear his child. Inuyasha's is "Teenagers" because that is his favourite song, and Sesshomaru's is or was "He's my best friend." It is an annoying but funny song.' Rin giggled, as she ran into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Rin blow dried her hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail. She applied a little makeup, then grabbed her purse and went out the door.

_A.N-_ Thanks for reading it! You can review if you want. It would mean a lot to me if you did, but you don't have to. I won't push you

Lyrics are Rich girl by Gwen Stafani.

**_Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** _Thank you soo much! To all the people who read my story! You don't know how much this means to me! You guys are AWESOME! :D I am soo sorry that I took so long to update. I had this chapter almost done, and then I pressed a button and I lost it! I was soo mad!! And I have been busy lately. You know school, projects and stuff._

Words like this- '_Hi everybody!'_ are thoughts. :P _and this writing is also lyrics :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Inuyasha characters __ or any lyrics in this story_

Chapter 2

The café was only a 5 minute walk from Rin's apartment. The streets weren't that busy since it was a Saturday. Rin enjoyed her walk down town in the light breeze. The sun was shining brightly. '_This is so relaxing!' _she thought.

Rin entered the café, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. When they did she saw her friends sitting at the booth in the back of the café. She walked over to them. They were so deep in their conversation, that they didn't notice Rin walking towards them. Sango sat beside Miroku, and Kagome sat across from them.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked while taking a seat beside Kagome.

"Oh Hey Rin! Miroku was just telling us about a couple that came in here yesterday. Go on tell her Miroku." (Miroku owned the café. He got it from the old monk that raised him, after his father died.)

"Ok. A couple walked in here yesterday, about noon. The guy looked really nervous so I watched them hoping to get a good laugh. They had a cup of coffee each, and then his date had to use the washroom. I saw him take out a black box. Then it clicked in what he was going to do. He was going to propose to her! He called the waitress over, and whispered something in her ear. Her face went from smiling to a frown. She said something to him, and then walked over to me." Miroku paused to take a sip of his coffee.

"And?" Kagome said impatiently.

"And… She told me that the guy had asked her if he could practic

* * *

e proposing to her, but she said no because she has other tables to wait on. So she asked me if I could help him out. Since I am a ladies man." Miroku said with a big grin on his face. Sango, and Kagome rolled their eyes, and Rin giggled.

"I agreed. I walked over to him and told him that I would help him. He looked confused at first, but then he agreed. He started telling me about how we met."

Rin was confused. "We?" She asked.

Miroku chuckled. "Since I was helping him. I let him pretend that I was his girlfriend."

"Ohh ok I get it now!" Kagome and Sango giggled.

"What?" She asked more confused then ever.

"Nothing Rin. Miroku can you please hurry and finish your story? Me and Rin have to get to work!" Kagome said while looking at her phone, to check the time.

"Ok I am almost done! So as he asked me to marry him, his girlfriend walks out of the bathroom! Her face was priceless! She was so confused. She saw her boyfriend holding my hand, and asking me to marry him! She storms over and yells, 'Well I am sorry to have wasted your time!' then she runs towards the door. Her boyfriend looked at me then mutters 'shit' and ran after his girlfriend!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh Miroku! Haha" Sango laughed.

"So what happened after Miroku?" Rin said after she had stopped laughing.

"Well…" Miroku cleared his throat. "He caught up to his girlfriend outside. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I know she was yelling at him, and he was trying to explain. When she burst out crying. He went on one knee, and took out the ring asked her to marry him."

"Aww that is so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"Shh Kagome I want to know what happens next!" Sango said covering Kagome's mouth.

"Okay okay jeez!" Kagome muttered pushing Sango's hand away. Rin giggled before telling Miroku to continue.

"She nodded and he stood up and gave her a kiss and a hug." Miroku said amused by the girl's faces.

"Aww!" They all chorused, and then giggled.

"Shit!" Rin cursed as she looked at her watch. "Kagome we got to go it is 8:50!!"

"Oh my god! We got to go! Bye guys!" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Bye have fun at work!" Miroku said.

"Of course we will! Bye!" Rin called over her shoulder.

"And you two have fun!" Kagome said with a wink as she followed Rin out the door.

"Hey!" Sango blushed

Kagome and Rin just laughed and walked out the door.

"You know she is going to get you for that?" Rin said still laughing. Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Crap!" while glancing over her shoulder.

Rin giggled, "She isn't going to get you…. yet" Kagome gulped.

* * *

Rin was glad that her work was only 5 minutes away from the café, or else they would have been late for work, and their boss Kaede doesn't like it when someone is late. Even though she is very forgiving.

As soon as Rin and Kagome walked inside of Shikon Depo, Ayame and Kouga swarmed them. Ayame and Kouga were both wolf demons. Ayame has red hair that is always in pigtails. She has emerald green eyes, a white tail and is about 5"8. Kouga has black hair that is in a high ponytail, with a headband around his head. He has bright blue eyes, a brown tail, and is 5"10.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" Ayame all but shouted at them.

"What?" Rin asked a little confused.

"We got new uniforms!!" she replied hugging a squealing Kagome.

"Oh my gosh really!! I am soo excited! I can't wait to try them on!! Come on Rin lets go!!" Kagome shouted while grabbing Rin's hand, and dragging her to the their staff change room.

"Ok ok Kagome! You can let go of me now!" Rin giggled, while she struggled to get her hand back from Kagome's grasp.

"Haha I just can't believe we got new ones! I have wanted a new one for as long as I have worked here!" Kagome said as they reached the staff room.

"I know I had to put up with your complaining." Rin muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Kagome shouted as she punched Rin's arm playfully. Rin giggled.

"Oh my gosh! They are awesome!" Kagome gasped as she took her new uniform, out of her locker. Rin shook her head, and pulled out her uniform. She gasped _'This is much_ _better then the one we had before!'_ Rin thought as she took her clothes to the washroom to change. The new uniform was a black mid thigh skirt, with a light blue t-shirt. The t-shirt had her name in the top right corner, and the stores name across the back.

"Hey Rin, how do I look?" Kagome asked when Rin reappeared from the bathroom.

Rin gasped. "Wow Kagome! It really suits you!" Kagome was wearing dark green mid thigh skirt, with a white t-shirt. Her name was written on the top right of the shirt, and the stores name on the back. The uniform really complimented her hourglass figure, and it brought out her chocolate coloured eyes. Her midnight black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Some people think Rin and Kagome are sisters, because they look so much alike.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks Rin! You look Amazing!"

Rin blushed. "Thanks Kagome!"

"No problem! Come on lets go we don't want to be late!" Kagome said as she turned towards the door.

"You go on ahead Kagome I will catch up. I have to put my clothes in my locker first." Rin said as she held up her clothes.

"Ok hurry up!" Kagome called over her shoulder, as she walked out the door.

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, You're a womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You you you are you you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

"Hey Miroku. Listen I can't talk right now sorry I have to work." Rin said as she put her clothes in her locker.

"Ya I know, but can you tell Kagome that Sango has her phone, and to meet her at the dojo after work to get it?" Sango's family are demon slayers, but since there isn't enough bad demons. They decided to open their own dojo, to teach the public self-defence.

"Sure and thanks for the warning. You know how Kagome gets if she can't find something." Rin giggled.

"Ya I know. Well see you later Rin" Miroku said

"Bye" Rin hung up her phone, put it in her locker, and walked out to meet Kagome.

"Kago…" Rin stopped and looked at the scene in front of her. Two demons were having a glaring match. Well actually a demon and a half demon named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about 5"9. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and two cute dog-ears on his head.

'_Here we go again'_ Rin thought as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Kagome, who was standing behind Inuyasha.

"What did Kouga do this time?" Rin asked her friend.

"He came over to me and said his usual line 'Kagome are you tired of that mutt yet? I think you need a real man like me!'" Kagome said as she glared at Kouga.

"I think you should break this up before gets worse." Rin said as she looked over at the two demons. _'Kouga does this all the time! Why cant he just realize Kagome doesn't like him like that?'_ She thought.

"Ya" Kagome agreed looking at the floor. Rin looked at her friend. _'She is really nervous.'_

"Don't worry Kagome! You can do it!" Rin said trying to cheer her friend up. Kagome looked at Rin, smiled, and then nodded. Kagome walked in between the two demons.

"Guys stop this right now!" Kagome yelled. Then she turned towards Kouga.

"Kouga I don't like you like that. I have turned you down politely many times! And how do you think Ayame feels about this?" Kagome asked. Ayame liked Kouga for a long time. Kouga knew that, but he wanted Kagome.

Kouga opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out. He closed it and looked at the ground. Kagome smirked and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I am flattered that you get jealous, but.." Before Kagome could finish what she was saying Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I do not get jealous!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sure you don't" Rin said as she walked out from behind Inuyasha.

"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked everywhere but at Kagome.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well it is time to get to work. I will see you guys later!" She stated.

"Ok bye Rin see you at lunch!" Kagome said as she started walking away with Inuyasha.

"Bye!" Rin called over her shoulder as she starting walking towards her cash register. She was a cashier. It was a good job. Some days she would get rude people, but usually they were all nice. _'I hope it get all nice people today!'_ Rin thought as she turned on her light, that tells customers that she is open.

* * *

Rin glanced at her watch. _'11:55 it is almost time for lunch!'_ Rin thought as she looked at the customer, who had just staring putting stuff on the conveyor belt. She was a beautiful wind demon. She had long black hair that was in a bun. She was 5"9 and had red eyes.

"The total comes to $22.50," Rin said. The demon took out some money, and gave it to Rin. Just then the demon's phone rang and she answered it.

"Um excuse me Miss?" Rin said nervously. The wind demon glared at her. If looks could kill, Rin knew she would be dead right now.

"Hang on Naraku." The demon muttered into the phone.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am on the phone!?" Rin gulped.

"Umm you gave me a 20 when I need $22.50" Rin said giving her an innocent smile.

"Well don't you think that is a lot for some toothpaste!" The demon yelled.

"Well actually Miss. You bought toothpaste and perfume." Rin exclaimed. The demon muttered something like 'stupid prices.' Rin had to use all her self-control to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Thank you and have a good day!" Rin said as the demon walked away. _'And I thought I was going to have a good day! Hey what is this?"_ Rin thought as she picked a card off the ground. _'She must have dropped it. So that was Kagura Wind hmm it says she is a lawyer. Interesting, I wonder who that Naraku person she was talking to was. Maybe her client?'_ Rin thought as she walked towards the lunchroom.

When Rin got to the lunchroom. She noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were already there. Inuyasha was sitting on the love seat with Kagome on his lap. His arms were protectively around her waist. Kagome and Inuyasha have been going out for 2 years now. Rin sighed when she remembered how much drama happened when they first met.

"Hey guys!" Rin called as she walked towards them.

"Hey Rin!" They said in union. They looked at each other and then blushed Rin giggled and then sat down across from them on the couch.

"You guys make the cutest couple!" Rin giggled more as she watched her friends go red as tomatoes.

"So" Kagome said changing the subject. "What are we going to have for lunch?"

"Ramen." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome nodded and tried to get up, but when she heard a growl she sat back down. Rin looked at her friend's worried face and then smiled before she said.

"Don't worry Kagome I will get it." Kagome smiled back at her.

"Thanks Rin I owe you one! Actually.." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then back at Rin.

"Inuyasha owes you one!" Kagome said with a wink. Rin giggled and Inuyasha said his usual line.

"Feh"

"So how was work Kagome?" Rin said breaking the silence.

"It was good. Some guy was flirting with me, and Inuyasha glared at him so hard. I thought the guy was going to run out of the store screaming!" Kagome replied laughing at the last part.

"Well Inuyasha is protective over you Kagome"

"Yeah and I am glad he is" Kagome said under her breath, as she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

"That guy was drooling! It was disgusting! He was almost as bad as that filthy wolf Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Kagome. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"So Rin how was work for you?"

"It was good. Until this demon came." Rin muttered, but Kagome heard her.

"What happened?" Kagome said in a worried voice. Rin placed Kagome and Inuyasha's food on the table. Inuyasha grabbed his food like a hungry puppy, that hasn't had a meal in weeks. Rin rolled her eyes, as she sat down on the couch with her food in her hand. Then she told them what happened with Kagura.

"Wow! She has no manners!" Kagome exclaimed as she finished her Ramen. Inuyasha had finished his a long time ago, and was eyeing Rin's unfinished bowl.

"Ya I know!" Rin said. She looked over at Inuyasha who was watching her food like a hawk.

"I have heard the name Naraku before, but I don't remember where." Inuyasha stated still staring at Rin's food. Rin sighed and handed over her food to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked like a kid on Christmas, as he reached for Rin's bowl. Kagome punched Inuyasha in the arm as he stuffed his face full of Ramen.

"Inuyasha! What do you say to Rin who was so kind to give her food to you!" Kagome said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you Rin" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of food. Kagome shook her head and then looked back at Rin. She smiled at Rin when she saw that Rin was laughing. Rin looked at her watch. _'12:55 I need to get back to work.'_

"Hey guys we need to get back to work." Rin picked up the bowls and took them to the sink.

"Rin let me deal with those." Kagome said as she walked towards Rin.

"Ok bye guys." Rin called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"Bye!" Rin walked out the door. She took 5 steps and then she remembered something.

"I almost forgot to tell y.." Rin rushed back into the room to tell Kagome what Miroku had said, and she found Inuyasha and Kagome in a lip lock. They broke apart and blushed when they saw Rin standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Miroku called me earlier, and said that you left your phone at the café. He said that Sango has it and you are to meet her at the dojo after work to get it. Ok? Bye" Rin said as she turned towards the door again.

"T-thanks Rin" Kagome called after her. She was still embarrassed. Rin smirked, and then walked back towards her cash register.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Rin. There were no 'Kaguras' to annoy her.

'_When I get home I am taking a relaxing bath! I am so exhausted! But before I can go home I need to check my mail.' _Rin thought as she put her uniform in her locker, and pulled out her purse.

"Bye Ayame." Rin called to the wolf demon who was bring the shopping carts inside.

"See ya Rin!" Rin smiled and then started walking in the direction of her mailbox. _'It is so peaceful out here!'_ Rin thought as she walked through the park to get to her mailbox. It was about 4 in the afternoon, and everyone was heading home for dinner. There was a slight breeze. The breeze made Rin shiver and wrap her coat around her slim body more. Which caused it to show off Rin's curves and wide hips.

Rin noticed a group of guys out of the corner of her eye. They were drunk and were watching Rin with lust in their eyes. This made Rin shiver. One of the guys was going to walk up to her when a police officer on a bicycle road by. Rin silently thanked Kami, and nodded to the police officer. Who intern nodded back.

Rin felt relieved when she finally reached the post office. She took out her key and opened her mailbox. _'Bill, junk mail, junk mail, oh what's this?'_ Rin thought, as she looked at the card in front of her. _'It looks like a invitation, but to what?'_ Rin asked herself as she opened the letter.

**A.N: **_A little teaser there! :D I hope you are happy with the length of this chapter :D_

_Quick question please review the answer_

_Do you want me to do a recap of the last chapter at the beginning of my chapters?_

_Review please: D Thanks :D Lyrics- Womanizer by Britney Spears_

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **_Thanks for all the reviews!! I am sorry about the random line in the middle of the story in the last chapter. I was too lazy to change it:P but now I have this whole updating thing in the bag! So there won't be any more mistakes like that again: D_

'_This writing'_ is thoughts, and _this writing _is also lyrics: D

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own any Inuyasha characters or I would have made an epilogue! And I don't own any lyrics I use._

**Last time on the Secret:**

Rin felt relieved when she finally reached the post office. She took out her key and opened her mailbox. _'Bill, junk mail, junk mail, oh what's this?'_ Rin thought, as she looked at the card in front of her. _'It looks like a invitation, but to what?'_ Rin asked herself as she opened the letter.

**A.N: **_Tell me if you like it when a story has a flashback of the last paragraph of the last chapter in it. :D_

Chapter 3

When Rin opened the letter, a card fell out of it. Rin bent over to pick it up. She gasped when she read the card.

_Dear Rin Arai,_

_We are inviting to you to a class reunion for you graduating class. It will be held on Friday June 20 at the high school. We understand that you have a band called "The Feudal Girls" We also understand that the band is only for fun, no money is being made from it. We would be delighted if you and your band would be our special guests at the reunion. _

_For any questions or concerns please call the school. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely._

_Principal Yura Hair_

Rin was in a state of shock. She was not expecting this. _'June 20 that is a month away. Hmm maybe principal Hair knew that the rest of the band doesn't live in Japan? Well I better call them.'_ Rin thought as she walked towards her apartment.

* * *

Later after Rin had ate dinner, and called the band about the reunion. She was relaxing in the bathtub. Her hair was in a bun, because she didn't want it to get wet. Rin had a smile on her face, because of the band member's reactions when she called them. _'I wish I could have seen their faces! It would have been a perfect Kodiak moment!' _Rin thought as she slipped further into the tub.

Rin let her mind drift to what the reunion was going to be like. She remembered how her and her band blew the crowd away when they last performed. _'It was our first performance. We were all nervous, not only because we were going to perform, but also because this had to be special because it was our last day of high school.'_

Flashback

Rin was biting her nails. She was so nervous. She had never sung in front of so many people before. Rin looked at her band members. They were busy setting up the instruments. The drummer looked at her, and Rin gave her a nervous smile. She gave her a smile back before returning her attention back on to her drums. Rin was trying to calm herself down when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Rin it's ok. You will do great I know you will!" He reassured her.

"I know Sesshy but I have never sang in front of so many people before. Especially not my classmates and their families!"

He stared down at her before giving her one of his smiles that took her breath away. Before Rin could say anything else she was in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sess…Can't..Breath.." She gasped.

"Sorry just do your best ok?"

"Ok"

"Now go get em tiger!" He said while pushing Rin towards the stage. Rin looked back at him then at he stage. She gulped as she walked on to the stage.

Rin cleared her throat. "Hey every body! I am Rin and this is my band The Feudal Girls!" The crowd cheered.

"We picked out a special song for tonight, because it is the last day of high school!"

Everyone cheered. Rin heard some guy scream "Yeah!!!"

Rin laughed a little before saying "This song is called 'Friends Forever!'" The lights dimmed and Rin nodded to the Tec guy. The band called him the Tec guy, because he added all the sounds they couldn't make. Since there are no need for any guitar or bass playing in this song, both girls were backup singers, and one of them had maracas.

The Tec guy starting to play violin music. The drummer started playing the beat as Rin started to sing.

Rin:

And so we talked all night about the rest of lives

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

Everyone: 

As we go on

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

When the chorus ended. Rin felt a burst of courage as she sang her heart out.

Rin:

So if we get the big jobs

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

Some of the crowd had their cell phones out and were waving them back and forth, as they sang. Just like they used to do except with lighters.

Everyone: 

As we go on

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be friends forever_

Rin started to sway her hips to the music.

Rin:

_We will think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that this is not goodbye_

Keep on thinking it's time to fly

Rin felt tears in her eyes as she sang the chorus 3 more times. Most of the crowd either had tears in their eyes or they were crying.

Everyone x3:

As we go on

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

As the music faded away. The whole gym erupted with screams, catcalls, whistles and applauding. Rin was so happy a grin was plastered to her face. She linked arms with her band mates and they all bowed together. They all waved and then walked off stage.

Flashback end

'_That was the best night of our lives. I can't wait to do it all again. If Sesshomaru wasn't there to encourage me I would have never.. wait Sesshomaru!'_ Rin sat right up. _'Maybe Sesshomaru will be there! He must have gotten an invitation too.'_ Rin thought as she hopped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her and ran out of the bathroom. She heard her phone ringing.

_They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes I'll strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me_

"Hey Inuyasha I was just about to call you"

"Rin where have you been?" a voice shrieked

"Kagome?" Rin asked the voice.

"Ya. Where have you been? I have been trying to call you!"

"I was taking a bath. I didn't hear the phone ring. Why did you call on Inuyasha's cell?"

"I thought you weren't answering my calls, because you were mad at me for some reason."

Rin was shocked. "Kagome you know me better then that!"

"I know sorry. I just really need to talk to you!"

"About what?" Rin asked.

"I have something important to tell you, but I want Sango to hear it too. So meet me at the café in 20 minutes, and I will tell you."

"Ok. But Kagome?"

"Ya?"

"Never mind I will see you there." Rin said.

"Ok bye Rin see you in 20."

"Bye" Rin hung up the phone. _'What was I thinking? I can't ask Inuyasha he won't know. He hardly ever talks to Sesshomaru. I guess I will just have to wait and see.'_

_

* * *

  
_

When Rin got to the café. She saw Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey Guys. What was so important Kagome?" Rin asked as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Rin. Now that you guys are all here, I can tell you." Kagome said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Me and Inuyasha…" Kagome took a dramatic pause. "Are getting married!!!" Sango and Rin squealed and gave their friend a hug. While Miroku went up to Inuyasha and said

"Congrats" and gave him a pat on the back.

"Oh my gosh Kagome it's beautiful!" Rin gasped as she looked at the diamond ring on her friend's finger.

"Tell us how it happened Kagome. We want all the details." Sango said and Rin nodded.

"Ok so here is how it happened."

Flashback

Kagome was putting on her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kagome called

She put on the rest of her makeup, and brushed invisible dust off her dress. She was going out to dinner with Inuyasha tonight. They are going to a restaurant called 'The Jewel.' It is a very fancy and expensive place. Kagome was wearing a strapless red dress, with black 1-inch heels Her hair was in a bun, but she had curls on either side of her face to frame it.

She walked to the door and opened it. Outside the door stood Inuyasha. He was wearing a suit and tie. The tie matched Kagome's dress. _'Every time I see him, I think it am dreaming. He is almost too good to be true!'_ Kagome thought as she greeted him.

"Hi Inuyasha. I just have to grab my purse so please come inside." He nodded and walked inside. Kagome closed the door and then walked to her room to grab her purse. Then she walked back to where she left Inuyasha, but he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha?" Just then Kagome was spun around and a kiss was planted on her lips.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and mumbled a "Thank you." Inuyasha smirked and then handed Kagome a rose.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said and then kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss.

"We have to go" Kagome said as she broke the kiss. He nodded, grabbed her hand and headed out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their dinner and they were now walking through the park. _'The moon is shining, the stars are glistening, there isn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome. Who was staring up at the stars.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha gulped _'She is so beautiful. I always thought that I was in a dream. A dream that I never want to wake up from.'_

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked. Her voice was like a song to Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome I have known for a long time now and…" Before Inuyasha could finish. He picked Kagome up and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Inu.." Inuyasha put a finger to her lips to silence her. Then he pointed to where they were just standing. She looked down and gasped. There was a drunken man with a gun in his hand looking around. He seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Kagome you stay here."

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I am going to deal with him." He said.

"No!" She nearly screamed as she grabbed him.

"Kagome I will be fine. I will come back for you." He promised her as he kissed her. She nodded and he jumped down. Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to see what was happening.

BANG

Kagome's eyes flew open when she heard the shot.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. She looked around to trying to find him. She saw him crouching down holding his stomach. She climbed down the tree and ran to his side, tears falling down her face.

"Inuyasha?" She kneeled down beside him.

"Kagome" He whispered.

"Oh Inuyasha are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he shoot you? Where is he?" Kagome said looking around for the guy. She found him unconscious laying a few feet away.

"Kagome I am fine." He said still holding his stomach.

"No you aren't Inuyasha! This is all my fault." She started crying. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hands, and brought her head up to look at him.

"Kagome it is not your fault. I am fine all he did was kick me in the stomach. Please stop crying." He pleaded. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"I thought I lost you!" She sobbed.

"Shh Kagome it is ok. I am right here. I will never leave you." He said as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Really?" She asked, bring her head back to look into his eyes.

He nodded. "Kagome I love you too much to leave you. Kagome will you marry me? Be my mate and the wife of my pups?" he asked staring at her eyes. They were red from crying. He noticed more tears falling from her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Of course I will Inuyasha! I love you too! I would love to be your mate and the mother of your pups."

"Really?" He asked. He didn't believe it. This is too good to be true!

She nodded. "Really." She said as she kissed him passionately.

Flashback end

"Aww that is so romantic!" Rin said.

"Inuyasha I never knew you had it in you." Miroku smirked as he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha shoulders. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and moved away from Miroku.

"So when is the wedding?" Sango asked.

"We were thinking the end of June maybe the 29th but we aren't sure yet." Kagome shrugged,

"Just make sure it isn't the 20th, because me and my band our performing at our high school reunion." Rin explained.

"I forgot you had a band Rin!" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded.

"Rin. Me and Inuyasha would like to hire you and your band for our wedding." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nodded again.

"I have to ask my band if they could stay for a couple more days, but that would cost a lot if they had to stay in a hotel, and Kagome we don't need any money. We perform for fun! We don't make any money from it." Rin explained.

"Hey the band could stay at my house!" Sango said. "I have plenty of room." Kagome smiled at Rin.

"So it is settled then. Rin and her band will perform at our wedding. So we don't need to hire a DJ." Kagome stated.

"Well I have to go call them then. See you guys later. Bye" Rin said as she walked away.

"Bye!" They called after her.

**A.N:** _Sorry for the ending. I want the next chapter to be about the reunion and I didn't know what else to say here so :P I hope you liked this chapter! _ _The song was "Friends forever" by Vitamin C and the lyrics were from the song "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** _Hey everybody! I am back for another chapter :D Thanks for all the reviews. For anyone who gave me advice, I am going to use it thanks! Sorry that is took me so long to update. I was working on my chapter for "Strange Ways of Love"_

'_This writing' _= Thoughts _and this writing _is also lyrics.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Inuyasha Characters. D: or any of the songs _

Last time on the Secret

"So it is settled then. Rin and her band will perform at our wedding. So we don't need to hire a DJ." Kagome stated.

"Well I have to go call them then. See you guys later. Bye" Rin said as she walked away.

"Bye!" They called after her.

Chapter 4

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at her calendar. It was already June 20th. _'Wow it's time for the reunion already.' _ Rin had been so busy lately, that she didn't notice how many days actually past. She was busy helping Kagome with her wedding plans, practicing with her band, and work.

'_Well I guess I should get ready for tonight then'_ Rin thought as she jumped into the shower. After about 10 minutes Rin climbed out of the shower, all clean and refreshed. _'I really hope Sesshomaru will be there tonight.' _Rin thought as she put on her outfit. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that said "Rock Star" in gold letters, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Rin walked into the bathroom. She brushed her hair, and then put it up into a cute side ponytail. (A.N- like how she has it in the show.) She was putting on her make up, when she heard the phone ring.

_If I was a rich girl na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-nah!_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world,_

_If I was a wealthy girl…_

"Hey Kagome. Whats up?"

"Hey Rin. I was just wondering if you see Sesshomaru at the reunion, can you ask him if he can come to my wedding?"

"Sure" _'Maybe I can ask him why he went missing for 4 years.'_

"Great thanks. Good Luck tonight Rin!"

"Thanks. Bye Kagome"

"See ya Rin"

Rin sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked at the clock. _'5:00 the reunion doesn't start till 6, but I need to be there early.'_ Rin grabbed music book, and purse before she walked out the door.

* * *

Rin watched as people came into the gym. _'Everyone looks different. They aren't those fun loving teenagers anymore. They are now mature business people. I hope Sesshomaru didn't change too much. Speaking of Sesshomaru I don't see him yet.' _Rin sighed as she looked around the gym. It was decorated with streamers, and there were some balloons. _'It's so beautiful'_ Rin thought.

"Rin." Rin turned around and saw the principle.

"Hello Principle Hair." She greeted her with a bow. Her principle bowed back before asking.

"Are you all set for tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Alright now get out there and break a leg!" Rin smiled at this.

"Ok bye Principle Hair, and thanks for the invitation."

"Your Welcome. Bye Rin." She said as she turned to walk through the crowd.

'_Ok here we go. I can do this'_ Rin told her self. Rin looked around, and saw her band members were already on stage. At the drums sat a young girl with short reddish blonde hair. She was about 5"3, and had blue green eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Rin. Except her shirt was blue.

On guitar, was a girl with curly brown hair, which had a slight gold and red sheen to it. Her skin was a natural tan colour, and she had dark eyes. Her shirt was an aqua colour.

On bass, was a girl with brown hair, that had red tips. She was around 5 feet tall, with brown eyes. Her shirt was a silver colour, and the Tec guy. Had darkish brown hair, with greyish blue eyes. He was around 6"4, and his shirt was purple.

Rin waved at them, as she walked on stage. They all waved back, and gave her encouraging smiles. Rin took and deep breath, and then smiled as she walked over to the microphone.

"Hello fellow classmate." Rin called into the microphone.

"I am Rin, and this is my band "The Feudal Girls!" I hope you remember us." The crowed started cheering.

"That's good! Tonight we are going to forget about, our hard working lives and just have fun!" The cheering got louder, and this brought a smile to Rin's face.

"Let me introduce our band members. On drums we have Storm! She is from Washington USA! On guitar we have Allie! She is from Montana, which is also in the US. On bass, we have Alice! She is from Los Angeles, California. She is also from the US, and last but least our Tec guy is Johan! He is from Sweden!" The crowd erupted in screams, and catcalls to the girls, as they waved when Rin said their names. Johan felt left out, but when Rin gave him an encouraging smile. He felt happy again.

"Ok now on with the show. Our first song is to get very body pumped up! It is called "Evacuate the Dancefloor!" Everyone started cheering and dancing, as the music started playing.

Rin:

Turn up the music

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me gettin' physical_

_And out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it is pulling you in_

_Wrap it up _

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)- _Johan

Rin started to dance around as the chorus came on.

Rin:

Oh, Oh, Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, Oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

(Everybody in the club) Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

My body's aching

_System overload_

_Temperatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it is pulling you in_

_Wrap it up _

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose)_

Oh, Oh, Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, Oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

(Everybody in the club) Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Rin went up to Allie, and Alice and started dancing with them.

Johan:

Come on evacuate

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

Come on evacuate

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

As Johan was singing, he walked to where Rin was standing. As he starting rapping he started hip-hop dancing.

Johan:

Now guess who's back with a brand new track

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_And drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

As he finished rapping, he walked back to where he was, and Rin walked back to her spot again. She was still dancing

Rin:

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Oh, Oh, Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, Oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

(Everybody in the club) Evacuate the Dancefloor

_Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Everyone in the crowd was cheering, as Rin picked up her water bottle to take a drink. When she had enough to drink. She walked back up the microphone.

"Is everybody having a good time so far?" Rin asked the crowd. Everyone screamed, and Rin took that for a yes.

"That's good. The next song is…." Rin trailed off, because a flash of silver caught her eye. _'Is he here? I could have sworn that I saw his hair.'_

"Sorry I got side tracked there. Ok the next song is "Bring me to Life!"

Rin:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

_(Wake me up)-_ Johan

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I am without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and _

_[Make me real]-_Rin, Alice and Allie

Bring me to life

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_[Bring me to life]_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_[Bring me to life]_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a though, without a voice, without a soul)_

Don't let me die here-Allie

_(There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_[Bring me to life]_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside) _

_Bring me to life_

The crowd clapped, and Rin went to get a drink, but this time she was looking around for Sesshomaru. _'I know I saw him. He is here somewhere.' _Rin was still looking for him as she went up the microphone for their last song, before they took a break. Rin saw a silver head in the far back corner of the gym. _'I found him! But this is strange, usually he would be near the front.'_

"Ok everyone. This is our last song, before we take a break, and let the DJ take over. This song is called Battlefield."

Rin:

Don't try to explain your mind

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a.._

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never ment to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like.._

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag mhmm_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh, no these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour) get you armour_

_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour) get you armour_

_I guess you better go and get your.._

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like.._

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armour_

_I never ment to start a war_

_You know I never want to hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for (Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour) get you armour_

_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour) get you armour_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_Why does love always feel like…_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never ment_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What were fighting for_

_I never ment_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What were fighting for_

The crowd cheered, as the rest of the band came forward, and they all took a bow.

"We will be back at the end of the reunion," Storm told the audience.

"So please wait for our last three songs, of the night" Alice said.

"We hope you enjoyed us so far" Johan exclaimed.

"We will you guys soon." Allie told them.

"Bye" Rin said as they walked off the stage.

"That was so fun! Hey Rin, where are you going?" Storm called to Rin, when she saw Rin was walking away.

"I am going to find someone. I will see you guys on stage for the last three songs. Bye" Rin said as she continued to walk away. The band members shrugged, and walked their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Rin was weaving through the crowd. Trying to get to where she saw Sesshomaru. Rin almost fell to the ground, when some one bumped into her. She steadied herself and kept walking. She had her mind set on one thing. Finding Sesshomaru

When she finally made it through the crowd. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. There standing right in front of her. Was no other than Sesshomaru.

**A.N **_I hope you liked the chapter :D I left you with a little cliff hanger lol. This was a special chapter to four lucky people, and you know who you are :D _

_The songs were_

"_Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada_

"_Bring me to Life" by Evanescence_

_and_

"_Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks_

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **_Hey everybody! I am soo sorry this is soo late!! I had my birthday (15 oh ya!) and I had so much homework it is not even funny! Plus I have been busy with dance, because my dance recital is at the end of the month. Enough about me though, I know you guys are excited to know is going to happen next. So here it is.. Enjoy :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Rin, Sesshomaru or any of the Inu Characters. _

**Last time on The Secret:**

Meanwhile, Rin was weaving through the crowd. Trying to get to where she saw Sesshomaru. Rin almost fell to the ground, when some one bumped into her. She steadied herself and kept walking. She had her mind set on one thing. Finding Sesshomaru

When she finally made it through the crowd. Rin couldn't believe her eyes. There standing right in front of her. Was no other than Sesshomaru.

**Chapter 5**

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. The man, who has been missing for four years, is now standing right in front of her! He looked the same as always. His long silver hair was tied back into a low ponytail. He still had his demon markings of a blue crescent moon, and two magenta strips on each of his cheeks. His amber eyes, were now staring into her chocolate brown ones. His eyes were full of annoyance, but his face stayed emotionless. _'That's weird? Why isn't he showing any emotion in his face?'_

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said, as she ran over and gave her friend a hug. Sesshomaru just stood there and stared at Rin.

"Human. What are you doing?" He asked harshly. Rin was taken back. He never used that tone with her before. She quickly stepped back, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Sesshomaru. It is me Rin, don't you remember me?" She gave him a slight smile. Sesshomaru studied her for a few moments.

"Rin Arai?" He asked, after he recognized her.

"Hey Sesshomaru. It has been along time." Rin said nervously. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous, but she knew it had something to do with Sesshomaru.

"Yes it has." He said in his emotionless tone.

"Where have you been for four years? Everyone was worried. I mean we missed you Sesshy!"

"Rin. Please don't call me that. My name is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Tashio."

"But.."

"No buts Rin."

Rin sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. _Sesshomaru Tashio."_ Rin giggled. Sesshomaru just stared at her. She had expected him to roll his eyes like he usually did when she did that, but he didn't. _'Sesshomaru has changed.' _

Rin couldn't take it anymore. "Sesshomaru where were you for four years?"

"Away." Was all he said.

"I know that, but where?"

"Rin, this isn't a place to talk."

"Then where is Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"Tomorrow night at 7. I will pick you up." Sesshomaru stated.

Before Rin could say any thing else. Allie came up, and grabbed her arm.

"Rin, we need to get back on stage now."

"I will see you tomorrow then Sesshomaru." Rin said, as she let Allie drag her away.

Rin saw Sesshomaru nod, and she smiled.

"What was all that about?" Allie asked her.

"Oh nothing, just meeting a friend I haven't seen in a while."

"That's good! Was he a good friend?"

"The best" Rin said in a dreamy voice. She was remembering all the fun times she had with Sesshomaru. Allie smiled at her friend. _'She may not know it, but it is clearly written on her face. She is in love with him' _

"There you are Rin! We were looking everywhere for you!" Storm said in a worried tone.

"Ya Rin! We are starting in 2 minutes!" Alice agreed.

"Sorry guys, I lost track of time."

"What exactly were you doing?" Johan asked her.

Rin blushed. "Well I…."

"It is no time for questions. We need to get on stage!" Allie said, as she dragged Rin on to the stage.

"Thanks" Rin whispered to Allie.

"Your welcome. Now go sing your heart out." Allie said, and then whispered, "Show him what he missed." Rin nodded. Allie smiled, and then pushed Rin towards the microphone.

Rin cleared her throat before talking into the microphone.

"Hey is everyone having a good time so far?" The crowd screamed "Yeah!"

"That's good! Now it is time for the last three songs of the night."

The crowd let out a big "Aww" That made Rin giggle.

"Maybe Principal Hair will let us have another reunion?" Everyone looked at the principal. She nodded, and everyone erupted in cheers.

"Thank you Principal Hair! This song is called "Bad Romance"

Rin:

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)- _Allie, Alice and Rin

_Caught in a bad romance_

Rin started doing her little dance sequence she made for this part of the song.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

When Rin's little dance part ended, she just swayed her hips to the music.

I want your ugly

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_Hey!_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_[Love-love-love I want your love] – _Allie and Alice

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_[Oh-oh-oh—oh-oooh!]_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

'_Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_

Your vertigo stick

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_[Love-love-love I want your love]_

_You know that I want you_

_{'Cause I'm a freak bitch baby_!}- Alice

_And you know that I need you_

_I want you bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_[Oh-oh-oh—oh-oooh!]_

_I want your love and_

All your lover's revenge

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_[Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!]_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_[Caught in a bad romance]_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_[Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!]_

_Want your bad romance_

_[Caught in a bad romance]_

_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_[Oh-oh-oh—oh-oooh!]_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_[Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!]_

_Want your bad romance_

_[Caught in a bad romance]_

_Want your bad romance_

_[Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!]_

_Want your bad romance_

_[Caught in a bad romance]_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

The crowd erupted in catcalls and cheers, as Rin finished the song. Rin smiled, and picked up her water bottle for a drink. She looked around, and saw Sesshomaru still in the back of the gym._ 'I can't wait to find out, why he was gone for four years. It bugged me everyday. This next song is a song for him.'_

"Our next song is called "Everytime We Touch!" (A.N- If you are going to listen to it, while you read. It is the fast version :D)

Rin:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)- _Allie, and Alice

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Rin started to dance around the stage. Dancing with Allie, and Alice first and then Johan. He was bopping his head to the beat. The music slowed down, and Rin started to sing again. As she was singing she slowly walked back up to where she was before.

Rin:

Your arms are my castle

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)_

The beat started to pick up; as Rin reached the spot that she was at before.

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause Everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Rin started to dance around again, except this time. She didn't dance with the other band members.

'_Cause Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

The crowd started screaming and applauding. Clearly they loved that performance. Rin stared at where Sesshomaru was, as she took a sip of her water bottle. _'Oh my gosh! I am most forgot to ask him, if he could go to Kagome's wedding. I guess I will have to ask him after this song.'_

"This is the last song of the night. So we picked a special one. It is called "When I grow up!" The crowd started cheering, and dancing as the music came on.

Rin:

_(Boys call you sexy)- _Allie and Alice

{What's up Sexy?}- Johan

_(And you don't care what they say _{Haha}

_See, Everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name) _{Come here girl}

_(Boys call you sexy)_

{What's up Sexy?}

_(And you don't care what they say _{Yep}

_See, Everytime you turn around _{Right about now}

_They scream your name)_

{Don't Y'all}

_Now I got a confession (Haha, ha, ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (Haha, ha ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Haha, ha, ha)_

_Anything to get men to notice me (Haha, ha, ha)_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_When no one know what your name is_

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_[When I grow up]- _Rin, Allie and Alice

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see me_

_me on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_[When I grow up]_

_Freshly cleaned_

_Number one chick_

_Wanna step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it _

_You just might get it _

_You just might get it _

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it _

_You just might get it _

_You just might get it _

_They used to tell me I was silly (Haha, ha, ha)_

_Until I popped up on the TV (Lala, la, la)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar, superstar (Haha, ha ,ha)_

_Who knew that singing songs would get me this far (Lala, la, la)_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless_

_When no one know what your name is_

_Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see me_

_me on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_[When I grow up]_

_Freshly cleaned_

_Number one chick_

_Wanna step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_I see they're astounded by me_

_I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true_

_Cause what I do no one do it better_

_You can talk about me cause I am a hot 'sup bitch_

_I see you watchin' me watchin' me_

_And I know you want it_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see me_

_me on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_[When I grow up]_

_Freshly cleaned_

_Number one chick_

_Wanna step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_[When I grow up]_

_I wanna see me_

_me on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_[When I grow up]_

_Freshly cleaned_

_Number one chick_

_Wanna step out on the scene_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for cause_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

{Don't Y'all}

Everyone screamed, clapped, catcalled and cheered. When they finished the song. The band members walked to the front of the stage, and they all took a bow.

"We hope you all enjoyed the reunion, because we sure did!" Storm yelled into the microphone.

"We hope to see you all again." Johan told them.

"Sadly we all have to go back to our busy lives now." Allie sighed.

"Good Bye Everyone!" Alice said, as they walked off the stage. Allie was almost off the stage, when she noticed Rin was just standing on stage staring at the crowd. Allie walked back on stage, and looked at where Rin was looking. She was looking at the back corner of the gym. _'That was where her friend was, but I can't see him now. I guess he left already.'_

Allie nudged Rin. "Rin, we have to get off stage now"

Rin looked at Allie. "Oh sorry" She said as she walked off Allie just shrugged and followed her off.

* * *

Rin said her good byes to everyone, before heading home.

When Rin got home, she changed into her nightshirt, and short shorts, and then climbed into her bed. _'I can't believe he just left. He didn't even say bye. Oh well I still get to see him tomorrow.' _Rin sighed, and fell asleep. Little did she know, that as she slept a smile crept upon her face.

**A.N:** _I am soo sorry! I know you all wanted to know where Sesshomaru was. I promise you will find out in the next chapter!_

_This question is for when I write future stories please answer _

_Do you like it when the chapters have names instead of chapter 1, chapter 2 etc. ?_

_Songs: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga_

"_Everytime we Touch" By Cascada_

"_When I grow Up" By the Pussycat Dolls_

**_Animeroxs Rin- Sess and Inu-Kag_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **_I am soo sorry, that this is soo late! I have been so busy lately! I had my dance recital, and tons of projects, and test since school is almost out. Please forgive me! I only have 14 days left till exams, and then I will write, write, write! I know you guys are dieing to find out what happened to Sesshomaru. So I will shut up now, and let you read._

**Special Dedication: **_This Chapter is for my good friend, "nightfalcon222" She helped me so much with this story! Thanks so much! Luv Ya! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Inuyasha Characters _

**Last time on the Secret:**

When Rin got home, she changed into her nightshirt, and short shorts, and then climbed into her bed. _'I can't believe he just left. He didn't even say bye. Oh well I still get to see him tomorrow.' _Rin sighed, and fell asleep. Little did she know, that as she slept a smile crept upon her face.

**Chapter 6:**

Sesshomaru's house

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, in a circular motion. He had just got home from work. He is the proud owner of Demons INC. The number one business in Japan.

Today had been an especially hard day. He had three meetings, with his rivals: Tentacle INC, Thunder Brothers INC, and Monsters INC. (A.N Had to put that in there: D I love that movie: D) All the meetings had been successful, except one. Tentacle INC. Naraku Origumo owned it. He was the only half-demon to own a company, and he was always treated poorly for it. No one ever wanted to make deals with him, even though he is one of the most powerful people in Japan.

Sesshomaru poured himself a cup of coffee that the maid had made for him. He stepped out on his balcony, and looked at the garden below. With a deep sigh, he let his mind wander back to Rin. _'She always loved gardens, actually nature for that matter.'_ Just then Sesshomaru, heard his bedroom door open and then close. He heard someone walk towards him. Her heals clacking, as she walked. _'I really do hate, those things.'_

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey fluffy! How was your day?"

"Kagura, I told you not to call me that." Sesshomaru said, annoyed.

"Aww, come on Sesshomaru! We are going to be married soon, why can't I call you that?" Kagura complained. When he didn't answer, she huffed, and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. She took off her shoes, before looking at him again.

"Naraku came to me today." Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She smiled, _'That got his attention.' _

"What did _he_ want?" Sesshomaru spat the word "he," like it was going to kill him if he didn't.

"Well _he _wanted me to be his lawyer, for this important case." Kagura said, looking at her manicured nails, making sure they were perfect.

"Did you accept?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I told him I would think about. I think I should though. He pays really well. What do you think?"

"Do whatever you want." Sesshomaru responded, before heading back inside. He didn't care what Kagura's choice was going to be. He trusts her enough, to let her make her own decisions.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what are we doing tonight?" Kagura asked, seductively.

"Kagura, you know my mothers wishes. We are not to mate, until after the ceremony." Sesshomaru said. It pained him, a little to say, "Mother." He missed her, but he would never admit that out loud.

Kagura groaned, and rolled her eyes. She was tired of his constant, "Mother's wishes" talk. "So what are we doing then?"

"_We _are doing nothing. I am going out to dinner, with a friend tonight." Sesshomaru explained, as he headed towards the closet to change.

"Who is this friend?" Kagura questioned.

"Her name is Rin Arai. Don't worry Kagura, she is just a friend." He said, almost like he read her thoughts.

"Good" Kagura muttered. _'Wouldn't want her taking my Sesshomaru away, when I have come this far' _Kagura thought, before standing up and heading towards Sesshomaru. He was wearing black dress pants, and a navy blue dress shirt.

"I am leaving now." Sesshomaru stated.

"Ok, have fun" Kagura said, as she gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back, and then walked out the door. Once Sesshomaru was out of hearing range. Kagura grabbed her cell phone, and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"This is Kagura. Find all you can on this Rin Arai." Kagura said, before grabbing her keys, and heading out the door as well.

* * *

The ride to Rin's apartment was quiet. Sesshomaru liked the silence. It helped him clear his head, and prepare for tonight, but even after all that "Silence." He was nervous, when he reach Rin's door. He didn't know why he was. He usually never shows emotion. _'Why do I act differently around her?' _He asked himself, as he knocked on her door.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" She greeted him, when she opened the door. Sesshomaru nearly gasped. She looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless, orange dress. It went down to her knees, and it puffed out, at the bottom. She was also wearing a white rose necklace, around her neck. It hung right, above her fully developed chest. She also had a pair of white ballet slippers on. _'At least she doesn't wear those annoying high heals.' _She kept her long chestnut brown hair down, and she was hardly wearing any makeup.

Rin blushed, as she watched Sesshomaru check her over. "Come in." She stepped aside, as she said that. He walked in, and looked around.

"I have to grab my purse. So I will be right back, and then we will go." Rin walked away, and Sesshomaru noticed how her wide hips swayed as she walked, and how firm her butt was. Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. _'Stop this right now.' _He growled at himself.

"Is everything ok?" Rin asked, as she walked back into the room, a white purse in her hands. She had heard him growling, and became worried. It clearly showed in her rich chocolate brown eyes.

"Everything is fine." Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ Rin nearly rolled her eyes at his answer, but stopped herself by asking a question.

"So where are we going?"

"The Jewel." He replied, heading towards the door.

"Isn't that expensive?" He turned around, and looked at her.

"Yes it is." He stated. Rin blushed.

"Well I-I don't think I can afford it." She said innocently. He just stared at her, and then turned back towards the door.

"I will pay."

"But.." She stopped herself, when she saw he was already out the door. She sighed, and then followed him out. She made sure to lock her door, before heading down to the parking lot. She saw Sesshomaru leading against a silver Lamborghini.

She gasped. "Wow nice car!"

"Hn." He said, as he open the door for her.

She blushed again. "Thanks" She mumbled, as she sat down in the passenger seat. _'Why do I keep blushing? It's not like a like him or anything.'_

The car ride was quiet, and that annoyed Rin.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" She asked. He didn't answer, but Rin knew he was listening.

"Can I put on the radio?" He nodded, and she put on her favourite station.

"Hey every body! Our next song is for all of you best friends out there! It is called "Best Friend" by Toy Box," the announcer announced. Rin smiled. _'This is mine and Sesshomaru's song! Well actually it's the song I picked out for his ring tone.' _

Guy: _Who ha! Who ha!_

Girl: _Na Na nanana nanananananaaa! (2x)_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too! _

Guy: _Who ha! Who ha!_

Girl: _Hello, baby, can I see you smile?_

Guy: _I'm going to a party, and it's going to be wild_

Girl: _OK __.__Can I come? I am sitting alone_

Guy: _No._ _Friends are never alone_

Girl: _That's right!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

Both: _Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Girl: _He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

Guy: _My best friend!_

_Who ha! Who ha! (2x)_

Girl: _Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

Guy: _Who Ha! Who Ha!_

Rin giggled. _'This song is so weird!' _Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. He was tapping his finger that was on the steering wheel, to the beat. Rin giggled again, and Rin swore she saw him smirk. _'He remembers this song!' _

Girl: _Aloha baby, lets go to the beach_

Guy: _Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me _

Girl: _Uh, huh. But I was hoping for a summer romance_

Guy: _So why can't you take a chance?_

Girl: _Okay!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

Both: _Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Girl: _He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

Guy: _My best friend!_

Guy: _Who ha! Who ha! (3x)_

Girl: _Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world_

_Excuse me, I could also be your girl_

_Lately, everyone is making fun_

Guy: _Let's get this party on,_

_Hit me with that laser-gun!_

Girl: _Oh whoa oh. Come on boys!_

Guy: _Who ha! Who ha!_

Girl: _Oh whoa oh_

_You should get a best friend too._

Rin started to sing, as the chorus came on.

Girl and Rin: _He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too!_

Guy: _My best friend!_

_Who ha! Who ha!_

Girl and Rin: _He's sooooooo sweet_

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

Rin started to laugh uncontrollably. The song was just too weird, and it brought make memories. _'It's just like old times, except he isn't singing along with me.'_

"We are here," Sesshomaru said, as he stepped out of the car. Rin was laughing so hard, that she didn't feel the car stop. Rin sighed, and stepped out of the car. She thanked him again, for opening her door, and then followed him inside.

They were seated almost as soon as they walked in. Rin was impressed. She sat down across from Sesshomaru. She looked around. _'Wow it is so fancy in here!'_ Sesshomaru watched Rin gaze around the room. Amazement clearly shown in her eyes. _'I don't think she has been in a fancy restaurant before.' _

The waiter came, and took their orders. When he left Rin got into a comfortable position, and then asked him the question that has been on her mind all day.

"Where were you for four years?"

Sesshomaru sighed, and began to explain what happened four years ago.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was so happy; he had just finished his last day of school! He walked into his house, and as soon as he walked in his smile disappeared. A scent hit his nose. His mother was here. _'What is she doing here?' _He sniffed again, and noted that no one else was home. _'Great, she let herself in.' _He walked into the living room, and saw his mother on the couch.

"Hello Mother" He said emotionlessly.

"Hello Sesshomaru. It is good to see you!" She said, with fake happiness.

"Hn. What do you want mother?"

"I am here to pick you up." She said, as she pointed to his stuff, that was already in suitcases.

"What why?" He nearly shouted. His anger was rising…. Fast.

"I am not as young as I used to be, Sesshomaru. You are to come with me, and learn how to run a business, because you are going to take over Demons INC." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"No."

"What was that?" She glared at him.

"I am not going. I am quite happy here with father, and his mate. As well as Rin and Inuyasha. I have no interest in owning Demons INC."

"You don't have a choice Sesshomaru. You are going, and that is it." Once his mother said something, he knew it was final. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine Mother you win. Now let me go call Rin, and…"

"NO! You are not to talk to the _human _again!" She yelled.

"Why? She is my best friend! And I…." He cut himself off, with a blush.

"Sesshomaru, don't tell me you have feelings for this girl? After what your father did to me?" She nearly screamed.

"Rin has nothing to do with it! Father left you because you didn't care for him or me at all!" As soon as he said those words he wished he could take them back, because his mother was at him, before anyone could blink. She backhanded him.

"Don't you dare say anything on that matter. You have no idea what happened!" She screamed. He just glared at her, and took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She said, still mad about what he said.

"I am calling Rin." He stated. She grabbed the phone from him, and broke it into a million pieces with her hand.

"You WILL not call anyone. Especially her. You will ALWAYS listen to your mother, and just for that comment earlier. You are NOT allowed to talk to anyone! NOW GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" She screamed. He grabbed his suitcases, and made his way towards her car. He put his suitcases in the trunk, and turned around. He took one last look at the house, and made a promise. _'Rin we will meet again, even if I have to run away. We will meet again.' _

Time Skip- Three years later

Sesshomaru walked into his mother's house. He had just finished his last course of the year, and now that he was done with school. He would get Demons INC, and he could finally call Rin. He always did what his mother asked, because he hoped she would let him call her, but it has been three years, since he last talked to her. _'I hope she is alright.' _

He noticed two things wrong right away. First his mother would usually meet him at the door, and second- the house was quiet. Too quiet, he sniffed the air, and smelled four humans, and his mother's scent. He growled, and followed the scent to his mother's office. _'She is probably doing business. I should disturb her.' _As he thought this, a gunshot was fired, and he smelt blood. _'MOTHER!' _Sesshomaru burst into the room, and saw his mom on the floor covered in her own blood. The humans had fled, but he could hear the police sirens outside the house. _'She must have pushed the emergency button underneath her desk, but why would she do that. She must have known they were going to shoot her, but what was she protecting…was she protecting…me?' _

He ran to his mother, and lifted her head, and put it on his lap. Her blood had a strange scent to it. That burned his nose. _'It must he poison!' _

"Mother! Mother wake up!" He gently shook her. Her eyes opened slightly.

"S-Sesshomaru i-is that you?" She asked.

"Yes mother. It's me."

"Idiot." She muttered.

"What?" He asked her, in a confused tone.

"You were supposed to stay away. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Mother?"

"S-Sesshomaru. I l-love you." She said, with her last breaths.

"Mother?" He asked, in a shaky voice. "Mother!" He cried. He hugged her lifeless body, close to his chest. He had become really close to his mother, these past three years, and now she was gone. _'S-She's gone! Curse those stupid humans! They are all pathetic, and weak. Stupid father with his human mate, and their half-breed son! I hate them all! I will never let any emotions get in my way again! I swear from this day forward mother, I will live the way you wanted me too. Rest in peace…mom'_

Flashback end

"Sesshomaru…I-I didn't know!" Rin gasped. She felt tears in her eyes. _'It must have been so hard for him, to lose his mother like that! I know how you feel Sesshomaru.' _

"Hn." It still pained Sesshomaru a little to talk about his mother, but it was Rin. She deserved to know. _'No she didn't! She is just like the rest of those humans!' _He yelled mentally.

"We should get you home now." He said, standing up. Rin stood up, and slowly following him. Tears now running down her cheeks.

The car ride home was dead silent. No one dared to say anything, and it wasn't that "silence" Sesshomaru had on the way here. It was completely different. They stopped outside her apartment. He needed to break the silence, but how?

He cleared his throat. "So I hear Inuyasha is getting married?"

"Ya, and you are invited." She said sadly. She looked up at him, with teary eyes. "Are you going to come?"

He mentally growled. _'Damn those eyes!' _

"Tell my brother, that I will be attending his marriage ceremony." She brightened up.

"Good! Well good night Sesshomaru, and thank you. I had a good time." She said, as she reached across, and gave him a hug. He tensed when he felt her slim arms, wrap around him. She noticed this, and immediately drew her arms back. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry." She opened the door, and stepped out. Closing it behind her.

When Sesshomaru got home. He could still feel the warmth of Rin's arms on him. _'I have missed her warmth. I wish I could see her smiling like she did, on the way to dinner. NO bad Sesshomaru! Bad! I hate humans! They are weak disgusting creatures!'_

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagura called to him, from her spot on the couch. He ignored her, and walked straight into the bathroom, to wash the sweet scent of Rin off of him.

Kagura growled softly. _'Just has I thought. Oh well if she becomes a threat to me or my goal. I will dispose of her. Personally.' _

_

* * *

_

**A.N- **_I hoped you enjoyed it! I will update, as soon as possible! Please forgive me for the lateness._

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **_Hey everyone! I am soo sorry, about the late update! I was working on one of my other stories that I write with my friend to make and I couldn't work on that one, because of exams, but now that school is over I can write! So I promise no more late updates! :D "Words like this'= _ are thoughts

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Inuyasha characters. __ Or any lyrics I use. _

**Last time on the Secret:**

Kagura growled softly. _'Just has I thought. Oh well if she becomes a threat to me or my goal. I will dispose of her. Personally.'_

Chapter 7

Busy, that's a word that some people use, when they have no time for other things. Rin describes it as "Too much stuff to do!" and that is just what Rin was thinking.

Today is Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding day, and Rin sighed in relief. The past week had been stressful, and Rin was the most stressed out of all of them. She not only had the stress of helping Kagome plan her wedding, and making sure everything was perfect for today, but she also had her own inner conflict to deal with.

Ever since that 'friendly' dinner with Sesshomaru, Rin's mind has been spinning, and her heart racing. She wasn't able to get much sleep, except last night when she finally answered the question that had been driving her crazy. _'Do I have feelings for Sesshomaru? Just like I did in high school?' _Yes Rin did have feelings for him in high school, that's why she asked him to go to prom with her. She asked him, because she knew that if she saw him go with someone else, it would break her heart. Her 'excuse' for asking him to prom, was "We should go together as friends, since it is our last time, and because we probably won't be able to have much time together. Once we start working."

Rin sighed once again, and Kagome looked at her strangely. Kagome was in the midst of getting her wedding dress on. It was a traditional wedding dress that flowed down to her ankles, and trailed along on the floor in the back. It was strapless, and had a white bow tied in the back. Kagome also had a white dress on underneath that was also strapless, and went down to mid thigh for the party afterward. So all Kagome had to do; was unzip her wedding dress, step out of it, and then party!

Rin smiled, at her friend, and told her that she was going to get some water. Kagome nodded in understanding, and Rin left the room. Rin walked over to the bar, and ordered a glass of water. Once she thanked the bar tender, she walked back towards the brides changing room, but not before she returned to her thoughts.

'_I am over Sesshomaru!' _Rin once thought that. After Sesshomaru's disappearance, and the endless hours she had cried over him. She had come to the conclusion that she was over him, but she was wrong, dead wrong. Her feelings for Sesshomaru never faded, they just laid dormant in her heart, waiting for her to see Sesshomaru again, and when she saw Sesshomaru for the first time in four years at the reunion. Her heart stopped, and Rin thought she was going to have a heart attack. Her feelings for him came back full blast, after that dinner with him.

At first Rin didn't recognize these feelings, because she hasn't felt them in such a long time, but last night she came to the conclusion that she had feelings for Sesshomaru. How strong were these feelings? Rin didn't know. She was just satisfied with the conclusion that she did indeed have feelings for him.

Rin stood outside Kagome's changing room, and just stared at her reflection. (The door had a mirror on it.) She noted that this dress fit her like a glove. It was a long red dress that flowed down to her ankles. It had a deep V, to show off her cleavage, but it wasn't too much that it made her look like a slut. It had spaghetti straps, and underneath her dress was a shorter red dress, for the party. (Same as Kagome's) Around her neck she wore, a golden heart necklace. On her feet she wore silver one inch heals. Her hair was down, and curled. She had little makeup on, and bright red lips.

Rin took a deep breath, and walked into the room. Rin was shocked at what she saw. Kagome had her dress on, and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and the hair was curled into a million little curls, with little white flower clips.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" Rin exclaimed walking up to her friend.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks Rin! Hey have you seen Sango, and Ayame? The wedding is starting soon, and I haven't seen them." Before Rin could reply, the door burst open and two panting girls, that were wearing the same thing as Rin, ran in.

"Sorry, we're late! Sango almost drove us into a ditch." Ayame gasped, as she tried to heartbeat back to normal. Ayame's hair was down, instead of her usual pigtails, and was straightened.

"It wasn't my fault! That pervert shouldn't have sat in the front, and he shouldn't have groped me! Especially when I was driving!" Sango yelled. Sango's hair was in a bun, with a curl on either side of her face to frame it.

"Sango, it was your idea to put Miroku in the front seat!" Ayame stated.

Sango's face turned red. "Shut up!" Sango shouted. Everyone burst out laughing. Just then a photographer entered.

"Hey, can I get a picture of the bride, and her bride's maids?" He asked. The girls smiled and nodded. The girls made a straight line, while the photographer set up his camera.

"Okay, ready girls?" He asked them.

"Yep" The girls chorused. They looked at each other then giggled.

The photographer smiled, and then shook his head. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Perfect! You all look beautiful by the way"

The girls blushed; "Thank you" The photographer smiled, and then left the room.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I am a little nervous, but in other words…. I am ready baby!" They all giggled.

"Well we will see you up there, bye Kagome." Ayame said as her, Rin and Sango left the room. They walked towards the church, and were greeted by Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru. They said "hello" to each other, and then stood beside the person, whom they had to walk with. Sango stood beside Miroku, Ayame with Kouga and Rin with Sesshomaru.

The music started to play, and Inuyasha's cousin Nina walked out throwing flowers everywhere. When she reached the end she smiled at Inuyasha, who was already standing there, along with the priest. Then she went a sat down next to her mother. Sango and Miroku entered next. They walked gracefully down the aisle, before separating at the end. Miroku went, and stood next to Inuyasha (Best man) and Sango went and stood next to where Kagome was going to be. The same process happened, with Ayame and Kouga.

Finally it was Rin, and Sesshomaru's turn to walk out. Rin clutched the white roses in her hands. The stems where wrapped in cloth, so the brides maids didn't hurt their hands. Rin looked at the people, as she walked up the aisle. She saw a pair of familiar red eyes staring at her. She looked at the person, and her eyes lit up in recognition. _'Kagura? What is she doing here?' _Rin made a mental note to find out later. She parted ways with Sesshomaru, and stood beside Ayame.

She then looked down the aisle to see Souta walking up, with the ring on a pillow. (Ring bearer) He looked quite handsome with his suit and tie. After Souta came Kagome, with Inutaisho on her arm. Kagome's father died when Kagome was young, so she asked Inutaisho (Inuyasha's dad) to walk her down the aisle.

Rin looked over at Inuyasha, and Rin swore that his eyes were sparkling. He looked at Kagome with so much love. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, and extended his hand towards her, as she got closer to him. Kagome smiled back, and took his hand. He led her up to stand beside him.

"We are gathered here today." The priest started. (A.N- I am going to skip this part :P)

* * *

Rin sighed, and looked around the room. Sango, Ayame and Kagome were all taking their wedding dresses off, for the party. Rin already had hers off, and watched them with amusement in her eyes. Sango kept trying to pull her dress down further, but every time she did that. Her cleavage showed more; so then she pulled it back up. That process repeated its self, until Alice put a hand on Sango's shoulder to tell her to calm down. Ayame huffed in annoyance. She wasn't used to having her hair down, and it annoyed her to no end. Kagome was pacing around the room, telling herself "I can do this" over and over again.

Rin started to giggle, and everyone look at her strangely. Which caused her to burst out laughing. Every one looked amused at the fact, Rin was laughing for no apparent reason, and they ended up joining her in a good laugh. When everyone finished laughing, there was a knock at the door.

Johan stuck his head out, and asked if they were ready. They all nodded, and followed him out. They were doing a special dance, for the guys. It was Kagome's idea, and since it was her wedding day every one agreed. Rin was the most nervous, because she had to dance and sing. Which took a lot of effort, but she knew she could do it.

Alice, Allie, Storm, Sango, Kagome, Ayame and Rin walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Johan was already on stage. He talked into the microphone. "Hey every one. Congrats to Kagome, and Inuyasha!" Every one started clapping in agreement, and when it died down Johan finished. "We have a special presentation from the girls here." He pointed to them. "Rin take it away."

"Hey every one, this was Kagome's idea so I think I will let her introduce us." Rin took her headset off, and gave it to Kagome. "Hey every one! As you know I am Kagome, well obviously you know me, or else you wouldn't be here!" Laughter could be heard, as Kagome continued. "Well I wanted to put on a special presentation to my husband Inuyasha. I thought we could do a dance, so here it is. It is call "Don't Cha" Kagome said, as she handed back the headset to Rin.

(A.N- I know I said I wasn't going to write any more lyrics, but that was only half true. I am not going to right _all _the lyrics for a song, just part of them :D)

As Johan start to rap, the girls all did their own free style dances, but soon as Rin started to sing, they all became in sink with their dance. They had practised this dance a lot, and all that practise paid off. They were perfect with their sexy dance, as they called it. Kagome's whole plan with the song was to make it as seductive as possible, and with a little help from our friend new Anna. We managed to pull it off.

Rin:

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_(Don't cha?)- _Alice, Allie, Storm and Rin

_(Don't cha?)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_(Don't cha?)_

_(Don't cha?)_

As Rin sang the chorus she looked into the crowd, and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She blushed, as his eyes roamed her body. When she looked more closely she noticed Kagura sitting beside him, glaring daggers at her. Rin ignored her, and finished the song.

Rin:

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_(Don't cha?)_

_Don't cha baby?_

_(Don't cha?)_

_Alright sing,_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_(Don't cha?)_

_Don't cha baby?_

_(Don't cha?)_

They finished with Rin standing in between Sango, and Kagome. With Storm, Alice and Allie on the ground. Ayame did a front flip, before landing on the ground as well. They were all posing sexy. The crowd erupted in cheers, catcalls, and screaming. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red. Kouga ran up, and took Ayame in a breath-taking kiss, that literally knocked her off her feet. If Kouga hadn't have caught her, she would have fell flat on her butt.

Miroku walked up to Sango and gave her a hug, congratulating her, but Miroku's 'cursed' hand couldn't help it's self, and a loud SLAP echoed the room. Followed by Sango screaming, "PERVERT!" and stomping away. Miroku followed her like a hurt puppy, and he was apologizing like crazy. Rin giggled. _'Same old Miroku!' _Rin sighed, and couldn't help but feel lonely. She looked longingly at Sesshomaru. He was talking to Kagura. _'I need to go find out why Kagura is here.' _Rin took a big intake of breath, and walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Rin greeted. He looked at her, and Rin could have sworn he had a hint of lust in his eyes. _'Was that from the dancing?'_

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru said, with no emotion.

"How do you like the wedding so far?"

"Hn, my brothers marriage isn't going to last. He is too much of a disgrace." Sesshomaru said, in an icy tone. _'Wow talk about harsh!'_

"Now Sesshy" She pointed a finger at him. "That was not nice!" Rin scolded. Sesshomaru crossed his arms, and huffed. Rin giggled at his actions. She heard Kagura growl softly, and she turned to look at her.

"If I remember correctly, you are Kagura Wind?" Rin questioned.

"How do you know?" Kagura nearly growled.

Rin smiled. "I was your cashier at Shikon Depo once, and you accidentally dropped your card."

"Oh" Kagura said simply.

"So how do you know Kagura? Sesshomaru" Rin asked, with a smile.

"Kagura is my fiancé." Rin's smile disappeared. She couldn't believe her ears, "What was that?"

"Me and Sesshomaru are getting married." Kagura said, as she walked up to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his waist, with a smug look on her face. That look on her face reminded Rin, of someone winning the lottery, and then rubbing it in some homeless person's face. _'Well she did win the lottery. Sesshomaru is the lottery and I am the homeless person.'_

"I am so happy for you too!" Rin said, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru and Kagura nodded, and Kagura still had the look of victory on her face.

"Well, I have to go and prepare for the next song." Rin said.

"Bye." As Rin started to walk away, Kagura called after her, "Nice to meet you Rin!"

Rin didn't look back. She could feel her tears slowly slide down her cheeks. _'Stupid Kagura! She knew that those 4 words hurt like hell, and she just had to make it worse!' _ Rin wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into Kagome.

"Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin looked up at Kagome, with a tear stricken face. Kagome gasped.

"Rin, what-what happened?"

"It's nothing" Rin sniffed. Kagome huffed. "Nothing my ass!" Rin giggled a little.

Kagome looked down at her with a confused face, "What?"

"You have been hanging with Inuyasha too much! He has rubbed off on you" Kagome giggled softly, and wiped Rin's tears with her thumbs. "Are you ok now? Cause if you are not, I can always get Johan to play some music, so you don't have to sing.."

Rin giggled softly again. "Kagome it's ok. I am fine now, I want to sing…for you." Kagome smiled at this. "You better hurry, your band is waiting for you!"

"Ok, bye Kagome, and congratulations!"

"Thanks Rin, break a leg!" Rin nodded, and headed towards the stage, with a promise in her heart. _'Kagome, I am going to sing my heart out. I won't let my broken heart, affect my performance! It is your special day after all!' _

_

* * *

_

Rin:

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice, your voice can take me there_

Everyone:  
_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. _

_It's like a dream to me. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. _

_It's like a dream to me. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. _

_It's like a dream to me. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there. _

_It's like a dream to me._

As Rin finished up her last note, of the song. The crowd erupted in cheers. True to her word, Rin sang with all her might. When she glanced at Kagome. She saw that Kagome was applauding her with all her might. This made Rin smile.

Rin was walking off the stage to take a break, before they did their final song of the night. She heard some one calling her name, and she turned to see Miroku running towards her.

"Hey Miroku, whats wrong?" She asked. Miroku put a piece of paper in her hand. Rin's eyes went wide as she read it.

"Miroku, you can't be serious! He is going to kill you for this, and then when he is done. He is going to hand you over to Sango, and then she is going to kill you!" Rin exclaimed.

"I know, but it will be worth it. Please Rin?" Miroku asked with puppy dog eyes. Rin sighed.

"Fine, but only the chorus." Miroku gave Rin a hug. "Thanks Rin." He said happily as he skipped away. Rin giggled, before walking back on stage. _'He is so dead'_ She explained what was happening to her band mates, and they nodded in understanding.

**Inuyasha's POV (Just for fun xD)**

I heard someone clear his or her throat, and I looked up at the stage to see, Rin standing there. _'What is she doing there? I thought they were taking a break?'_

"Hey everyone! I know I said we were going to take a break, before our last song, but I got a request for a song, and I couldn't say no to his puppy dog face!" Rin giggled. I heard others laugh too.

"So this is going out to Kagome, from Miroku. I am only going to sing the chorus, and if you know Miroku, be scared." I heard more laughing.

"This is exactly what he wrote. Dear Kagome, I hope you this song gives you some inspiration for tonight's _activities_, regarding Inuyasha. Oh and the beating I am going to get afterwards from Inuyasha, and my dearest Sango. Is going to be worth it. Have fun, Miroku" Everyone turned towards Miroku, and I heard Sango curse under her breath.

"Ok so here is the song." Rin said, as a beat came on.

Rin:

Lets have some fun this beat is sick

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick _(A.N- I can never tell what she says here so if I am wrong sorry)

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

I looked over to Kagome, and her face was red as a tomato. I counted to three.

'_One, two, three,' _"MIROKU!" I yelled, as I chanced after his retreating form. I saw Sango was chasing him too.

"Miroku when I get my hands on you, watch out!" Sango shouted, as we chased him. I think Miroku lost his mind, because after Sango shouted that, he started yelling, " Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I am the perverted man!"

"You got one thing right Miroku," Sango said, as we cornered him. "You are a pervert."

"And" I continued. "You want to know what happens to the perverted man?" I asked.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"The perverted man gets killed, by the "Perverted men slayer" and the "I am gonna kill you" dog demon." Sango finished.

"Mommy." Was the last thing Miroku said, before we knocked some sense into him.

**Rin's POV**

I was still laughing, when I reached the bartender. "Can I have a bottle of water please?"

"Sure…..Here you go" He said, as he handed me my drink.

"Thanks" I replied, before I turned around. As I took a drink of my water, I noticed Kagura slipping through the crowd. I watched her go outside, and I followed her. _'Where is she going?' _ When I opened the door, I noticed Kagura heading towards the parking lot. _'Strange, why is she heading towards the parking lot when the party isn't over yet?'_

I hid behind a wall, when I saw Kagura stop. She looked around before texting someone on her phone. A couple minutes later, a car pulled up. I looked closely at the car. It was a black Honda.

I heard the door open, and I saw a man get out. I couldn't tell what he looked like, but his voice sended chills down my spine.

"Hello Kagura." He said.

"Hello Naraku." She replied. _'Naraku? That rings a bell! Where have I heard that name before?…Oh ya! That's the guy she was talking to, when she was paying for her stuff.'_

"Is everything going to plan?" He asked her. _'Plan what plan?'_

"Yes, and he still doesn't know anything." Kagura snickered. _'I don't like the sounds of this. Not one bit!'_

"Good."

"Naraku, we might have a slight problem though."

"What? Is the problem?" He said, his voice sounded like the devil, him self had said it.

"Well there is this girl. Her name is Rin Arai. She might be a potential threat." _'What me?' _

"But.." Kagura continued. "I think I scared her off today. I told her that I was getting married to Sesshomaru, and you should have seen her face. She was heart broken!" Kagura wiped an invisible tear off her face, "Poor baby" She sneered. I clenched my fists. _'That..' _Before I could finish my thought, I was cut off by the wickedest laugh I had ever heard.

"That my girl." Naraku said, after his evil laugh. "I have to go, and you have to go back to the party."

"Bye Naraky" _'Pet names?'_

"Bye." Naraku pulled, Kagura in for a deep kiss. It almost made me gag. _'Eww! Gross! Kagura you bitch! You are cheating on Sesshomaru! He is the best guy ever! I am not going to let you get away from this!' _

I checked the time on my watch. _'I need to get back inside.' _I looked over at Kagura, and Naraku. They were still in their make out session, so I took I started to walk back towards the doors quietly. I was about a quarter of the way there, when I heard my phone ring.

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

'_Shit!' _I cursed. I ran as fast as I could to the doors. I didn't look back.

**Normal POV**

Rin burst through the doors. Luckily no one was near the front doors, to see her make a fool of her self. _'I hope they didn't hear me' _Rin thought, as she walked towards the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked like she had just run a marathon! She ran her fingers through her hair, and it looked a bit better than it did before. Rin didn't care though; she just needed to look decent for the last performance of the night.

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

"Hey Sango." Rin greeted, as she answered her phone.

"RIN! Where are you! Kagome has been looking every where for you!" Sango shouted.

"Sorry Sango, I am in the bathroom. I am coming right out."

"Alright, but hurry and get on stage!"

Rin hung up the phone and walked towards the stage. She climbed the steps, and took the microphone in her hands. She took a deep breath. _'This is it! I need to make this one perfect!' _

"Hey everyone! This is the last song of the night, and I am dedicating this song out to Kagome, and Inuyasha. I hope your honeymoon is awesome, and have fun" Rin said, with a wink.

"This song is called "Every Heart"

(A.N- I lied again! I am sorry! I just really love this song, so I am going to put the lyrics. Please don't be mad)

Rin:

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart. Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
& give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

* * *

**Author Note: **_Phew finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will update soon! :D_

_Songs:_

"_Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls_

"_Like a prayer" by Madonna_

"_Love Game" by Lady GaGa_

"_Beat it" By Michael Jackson_

_and_

"_Every Heart" By Boa (English Version)_

Take care until next time! :D

**_Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **_Hey everyone it's me again! :D I am sorry that I took a while for me to finish this chapter. I had work, and also I was writing a chapter for one of my stories I work on with my friend, and half the time I wasn't in the mood to work on it. So it took me a while to finish it. Sorry and Enjoy! 'Words like this' _are thoughts

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly none of us own Inuyasha. Except the amazing Rumiko Takahashi! We all thank you, for the amazing Manga and Anime series. That inspired all of us to write these amazing stories! :D_

**Last time on The Secret:**

"Hey everyone! This is the last song of the night, and I am dedicating this song out to Kagome, and Inuyasha. I hope your honeymoon is awesome, and have fun" Rin said, with a wink.

"This song is called "Every Heart"

(Song)

**Chapter 8**

Rin paced her around her bedroom. She didn't know what to do! She didn't know whether to tell Sesshomaru about Kagura and Naraku, or not. _'I don't know if he will be mad at me or not. I don't know if he still trusts me, from way back when we were best friends, but I know for sure that I don't want him to get married to that cheating slut!'_

Rin collapsed on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. _'I just don't know what to do.' _Rin sat in silence for a couple minutes, before huffing in annoyance and turning to stare out her window. It was dark and rainy outside. _'Great, now me and the weather both are having crappy days!' _Rin sighed, and returned her gaze to her ceiling.

'_Hmm maybe I could talk to someone about this?' _Rin nodded her head in agreement. _'That sounds like a good idea, after all the best thing to do when you have a problem. Is to talk to someone about it.' _Rin got off her bed, and walked over to her purse. She grabbed her cell out of it, before returning to her bed. _'Hmm lets see' _Rin thought, as she went down her contact list. _'Kagome is on her honeymoon with Inuyasha. Johan is on a plane back to Sweden. Allie, Storm, Alice and Anna are all on vacation in Montana. Hmm' _Rin rolled over to her stomach. _'Defiantly not Sesshomaru…Oh! Sango can help me!' _Rin mentally scolded her self. _'How could I forget Sango? She is one of my best friends!' _Rin dialed Sango's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello you have reached Sango." _'Great I got her answer machine' _

"I am unable to take your call right now. So please leave me a message after the beep, and if this is Miroku…I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD!" Rin giggled.

"BEEP"

"Hey Sango, it's Rin. Can you call me back when you get this? I really need someone to talk to right now…So ya…oh and I like your answering machine! Call me back, bye!"

Rin stared at her close phone, and sighed. _'What should I do now? Hmm I guess I should take a shower, and get ready just in case Sango calls back.' _Rin walked towards the bathroom. She slipped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. The warm water ran over her tensed, and tired body. _'Hmm this feels good' _Rin grabbed her shower supplies, and began washing herself.

* * *

Rin stepped out of the shower, and wrapped her towel around her. She walked over to her closet, and picked out her clothes for the day. She grabbed herself a comfy outfit. Which consisted of a grey sweat pants, and a light blue tank top. Rin usually wouldn't wear sweats unless she was exercising, but today was an exception.

Rin turned on her desk light, and sat down. _'My mother always said, that when you need to make an important decision. Right down the good things and the bad things about both choices.' _With that thought in her head, Rin grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing.

_Telling Sesshomaru about Kagura and Naraku:_

_Good:_

_Sesshomaru doesn't marry Kagura_

_Kagura, and Naraku's plan will fail- What ever their plan is_

_Sesshomaru will fall in love with me.._

Rin scratched the last one out. _'Rin what are you thinking!' _She asked herself. _'Stay on topic!'_

_Bad:_

_Sesshomaru might not believe me, and will be mad at me for the rest of his life!_

Rin sighed, that reason was the only thing that was holding her back from telling Sesshomaru. Rin tapped the end of the pencil on the desk. _'I wonder what would have happened, if Sesshomaru never disappeared? Hmm… Darn it Rin! Stay focused!'_

_Not Telling Sesshomaru about Kagura and Naraku:_

_Bad:_

_Sesshomaru marries a slut!_

_Naraku and Kagura's plan will succeed_

Good

…

Rin stared down at her paper. She couldn't think of anything good, about not telling Sesshomaru. Before she could question herself about it. Her phone rang.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_  
_No one wants to be defeated_  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_  
_Just beat it, beat it_

"Hi Sango!"

"Hey Rin! So what did you want to talk to me about?… MIROKU! If you touch me again, I will cut off your so called cursed hand!"

Rin giggled. "If you are busy…"

"No no no! Come on Rin, I am your best friend! Well one of them, and I can tell you are upset about something. Tell me please, I want to help."

Rin was touched by her concern. "Thanks Sango. Meet me at the café in 10 minutes, and you can bring Miroku too. I might need his male wisdom on this." Rin giggled, as she said the last part.

"I will see you then."

"Bye Sango"

"Bye Rin" Rin hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Rin clutched her coffee in her hands. She didn't know why she was nervous. _'I don't know why I feel this way…I hope Sango and Miroku get here soon'_

As if Kami had answered her prayers. Sango and Miroku walked through the door of the café. Rin waited for them to buy their coffees, before waving them over. Sango smiled when she saw Rin. Rin smiled back, and then saw Miroku was trying to grab her butt again. Rin giggled, and when Sango saw this she must have known what Miroku was doing, because she grabbed his 'cursed' hand, and dragged him to the table.

"Hey Rin" Sango said, as she sat down.

"Hey guys" Rin greeted happily back. When Miroku didn't say anything, Sango elbowed him.

"Owe. What was that for Sango?" Miroku exclaimed rubbing his now bruised arm. Sango motioned to Rin, and realization lit up in his eyes.

"My apologies Rin. My mind was in the gutter." Rin laughed, and Sango blushed. "At least he admits it," She muttered.

Sango took a sip of her coffee, before putting on her serious face. "Rin, what did you want to talk to me about."

'_Here we go' _Rin thought as she started to explain the story to Sango, and Miroku.

* * *

Rin took a deep breath, as she wrapped up her story. Well it wasn't really a story. It was more of a situation or a problem, as some people would put it.

"So what do you guys think I should do? Tell Sesshomaru or not?" Rin asked, as she anxiously awaiting their answers. Sango took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before answering Rin's question.

"Rin, I think you should tell Sesshomaru, for 2 reasons. First reason is the fact that Kagura is cheating on him. Would you be happy if you let Sesshomaru marry her, even though she is secretly cheating on him?"

Rin looked down at her coffee. "No I guess not, but…"

"But what?" Sango asked.

"What if he doesn't believe me? I mean I know we used to be best friends back in the day, but I don't know if that trust is still there, and… I couldn't live knowing Sesshomaru is mad at me. I mean he is or was one of my closest friends… and I…"

"You love him we know." Sango smiled. Rin looked at her in shock. "Ho-How did you know?" Sango laughed lightly.

"Rin, your face says it all. I knew you liked him back in high school, and now that you have been reunited with him, your feelings have grown."

"And.." Miroku continued. "About him hating you. I find that very unlikely, because you are very hard to hate Rin." Rin blushed slightly at his comment.

"Also even if he does get angry with you. Remember, "Time heals all wounds." So he wouldn't stay mad at you for long." Miroku smiled. "Unless Inuyasha's words about him are true, and he does have a stick stuck up his ass."

Rin giggled. "I think that is the smartest thing you have said in a while, Miroku"

Miroku laughed. "I try" He replied coolly with a smile.

Sango looked at Rin with a serious face again. When Rin saw this she stopped her giggling, and put her full attention on Sango.

"The second reason is Naraku is an evil person. He is the owner of Tentacle INC. He is the arch rival of Sesshomaru's company, Demons INC. If this plan involves him, I suspect it is evil, and no good will come out of it."

"Really? That's who Naraku is?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, and only you can tell him Rin. You have known him longer then anybody. You even know him, better then Inuyasha knows him, and he is his brother."

"But they hate each other!" Rin exclaimed. "Of course I would know him better"

"Exactly my point"

Rin thought over Sango's words for a couple minutes. _'Well I think I should tell him, cause Sango is exactly right! I couldn't live with my self if Sesshomaru married a cheater, and if Naraku is as evil as he sounds, Kagura must be evil as well.'_

Rin stood up. "I am going to tell him!" She said determinedly. Sango and Miroku stood up as well, to give Rin an encouraging hug.

"Thank you so much Sango! And Miroku you helped a lot too!" Sango nodded and smiled. "You better get going before it gets too dark outside."

Rin giggled. "Alright. Bye guys" She said, as she headed towards the door.

"Bye Rin, and good luck!" They called after her.

"So Sango, what are you doing tonight?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

SMACK "You perve!"

"I know I am, but I am your perve" Miroku smiled. Sango sighed in defeat "I know"

* * *

Rin twitched nervously in her seat. She was currently sitting in a taxi, on the way to Sesshomaru's house.

"Hey Miss you alright back there? You look pale as a ghost! Your not going to throw up, are ya?" The driver asked.

"No. I am fine" Rin replied back. The driver shrugged his shoulders, and looked straight ahead, at the road.

'_Or a least, I think I am' _Rin replied in her head.

"We are here," The driver said, as he pulled up to a huge mansion, which Rin recognized as Sesshomaru's fathers old house. _'I guess Inutaisho retired, and moved somewhere else with Izayoi' _Rin thought, as she stepped out of the taxi.

Rin shivered, when a light breeze blew by. Rin mentally scolded herself. _'Darn it Rin! You should have brought a sweater!' _

"Do you want me to stay here?" The driver asked.

Rin handed over the money she owed him. "No that's ok," She said, with a gentle smile.

"Alright" The driver rolled up his window, and drove away.

Rin took a deep breath. _'You can do this Rin! You need to do this! This is for Sesshomaru's happiness.' _Rin took one last look at the road, and turned to face the mansion. _'There is no turning back now' _Rin walked up to the front door, and rung the doorbell.

A butler answered the door. "Hello there. How may I help you?" He asked in a kind voice. _'I recognize that voice!' _Rin looked up. The man had short black hair with faint grey streaks, from old age, Rin assumed. He had green eyes, pointy ears, and a black tail. _'He is a wolf demon' _

"Shiro? Is that you? Its me Rin!" Rin exclaimed with excitement. _'Rin was scared of wolves and wolf demons, but Shiro was the only wolf demon, besides Kouga, and Ayame, who she liked.'_

"Rin? Rin Arai?" He asked.

"Yes!" Rin said, as she gave him a big hug.

Shiro pulled out of the hug. "Oh Rin! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same here! How have you been?" She asked.

"I have been good! Are you here to see Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded. "He is in his study. I will tell Jaken to take you to him."

Rin was confused. "Jaken, who is that?"

Shiro chuckled. "The most annoying demon you will ever meet. He is a toad demon, and doesn't know when to shut up!" Rin laughed softly.

"Well I can't wait to meet this Jaken character"

"That's _Master _Jaken to you girl." Rin spun around to find a little green man, no taller then her knees. He had yellow, cat like, eyes and in his hands he held a staff, which had two heads.

Shiro bowed, "Good evening Master Jaken. My I introduce you to Rin Arai."

Rin bowed in greeting. "Hello Master Jaken. It is nice to meet you," Rin smiled.

"What do you want from, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"I do not want anything from Sess- Lord Sesshomaru." Rin corrected herself. "I just would like to talk to him that's all."

Jaken studied her for a moment, before turning on his heals and heading towards the stairs. "Well if you want to see him girl, then lets go. Lord Sesshomaru is free at the moment, but I can't say he will that way for long." Jaken called from the stairs.

"I am coming!" Rin called back. She turned to Shiro, "Bye Shiro. It was nice to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you again as well, Rin. Now go along now. Jaken is a very impatient demon." Shiro said, with a small smile. Rin nodded, and ran to catch up with Jaken.

'_Rin, only you can melt his icy heart. I wish you the best of luck. My dear friend' _Shiro silently prayed, before continuing with what he was doing before Rin showed up.

* * *

Rin walked down another hallway. Jaken was rambling on about _Lord _Sesshomaru, and Rin had managed to tune him out. _'Shiro was right. This guy doesn't know when to shut up!' _Rin thought.

Rin clutched her purse close to her chest. Rin wasn't afraid of getting robbed. She was just nervous, about telling Sesshomaru. _'Kami please let him understand.' _Rin prayed, as she stopped outside two beautifully carved doors.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's study. I will return, when Lord Sesshomaru calls for me." Jaken said, as he walked away.

Rin gulped, _'Here goes nothing' _Rin thought, as she knocked on the doors.

"You may enter." A cold voice called out. Rin took a deep breath before entering.

When she entered. She saw Sesshomaru sitting at his large maple desk, with his back towards the door.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. _'How did he know it was me?' _Rin asked herself. As if Sesshomaru read her thoughts. He said coolly, "I could smell you, the minute you walked into this house Rin."

"Oh" was all Rin managed to get out. Sesshomaru turned to face her. "So why are you here Rin?" He asked again, never losing his mask. '_His poker face' _Rin thought. _'He would be an amazing poker player.' _Rin closed her eyes, and shook her head. To clear all her thoughts, and to focus on what she need to do, and that was to tell Sesshomaru, about Kagura and Naraku.

When Rin opened her eyes however. Her gaze found Sesshomaru's, and his amber eyes seemed to put her in a trance. She couldn't look away, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. It was only her and Sesshomaru. Nothing else mattered.

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. _'His face might not show emotion' _Rin thought. _'But his eyes give it all away.' _When Rin looked into those amber eyes. She saw confusion, worry, and something else that Rin couldn't put her finger on.

"Rin, don't make this Sesshomaru ask again." Rin shook her head. Whatever that trance was, Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by it.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you about something." Rin said. Sesshomaru motioned for her to take a seat, in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Rin nodded, and sat down.

Rin took a deep breath. "Before I start. I want to ask you something." Sesshomaru just started at her, but Rin took it as his way of saying, "go ahead."

"Sesshomaru remember when we were teenagers? And I asked you if we would always be friends even after school is over?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you still trust me? I know you disappeared for 4 years, and we didn't talk at all in that time period, but I want to know if that trust we had back then is still here?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments, almost like he was thinking it over. "What does that have to do with, why you are here today Rin?" He asked in his stoic voice of his.

'_Way to ignore my question Sesshy.' _"Well.. Let me start from the beginning."

Rin then began to explain how she met Kagura the first time, and she kept going until she finished the part about Kagura and Naraku.

Sesshomaru listened quietly, and about half way through her story. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and he seemed to be listening and thinking something over.

"So you see." Rin was almost finished her story, and her nervousness was at its peak. She looked down at her lap, before continuing. "I am telling you this, because I don't want you to marry Kagura. She is cheating on you with…"

"ENOUGH!"

Rin snapped her head up, and looked at Sesshomaru with shocked eyes. Her heart was racing.

"Sessho…"

"Rin I said that's enough!" Sesshomaru snapped. Rin couldn't believe her ears. Sesshomaru actually yelled at her. He never yells at her.

"Whats wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. Rin stood up, and walked over to Sesshomaru. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshy. Whats wrong? You can tell me?" Concern laced Rin's voice.

Sesshomaru smacked Rin's hand away. "Don't call me that!" He said through clenched teeth.

Rin was hurt. "Do you not believe me?" She asked. Hoping and praying that he did believe her, and this was just all shock.

"NO! I DO NOT! KAGURA WOULD…. Kagura would never lie to me. I trust her." Sesshomaru turned to glare at Rin. "And I trust her more then I trust you! You are just a filthy human."

Rin took a step back, she was hurt. "FINE! DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN!" Angry tears rolled down Rin's face. "I hope Kagura does hurt you….you…you son of a bitch!" Rin stormed over to the doors, and threw them open.

"I can't believe I am in love with a jerk." Rin whispered to herself, before running out of the room. She made it about half way down the hallway before she smashed into something. Rin fell to the ground. _'Owe my butt!' _

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where…" Rin looked carefully at the person she smashed into.

"Kagura?" Rin asked, more to herself.

"Yes?" Kagura asked, with a cocky grin on her face. Rin's eyes filled with fresh tears. Rin quickly got off the ground, and ran past Kagura, down the stairs and out the door. Never looking back.

Rin ran and ran. She her heart ached and was beating so loudly she could hear it. It felt like Sesshomaru had stabbed a knife right through it! Tears spilled from her eyes. They were tears of sorrow, hurt and anger.

'_How dare Sesshomaru pick that slut over me! He is a stupid jackass! I hope he is unhappy for the rest of his life!' _Rin stopped in her tracks. _'Did I really just think that? Oh my Kami! I did!' _

Rin looked up at the stars, which were twinkling in the sky. _'I don't want him to be unhappy. I want him to be the happiest man alive. Its just…its just he really hurt me.' _

Rin closed her eyes, and breathed in the fresh air. When she opened her eyes. She took note of her surroundings. She was at street corner, and by the looks of the sky it was late at night. _'Where am I?' _Rin asked herself as she looked around. She didn't recognize anything. _'Darn it! I have no clue where to go! I guess I will call Sango to come pick me up, maybe she will know where the street I am on is.' _

Rin took out her phone, to call Sango. When she felt something collide with her head, and her world went black.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru paced around his office. His head was spinning from everything Rin had told him. He didn't know whom to believe. Rin or Kagura?

Sesshomaru stopped to rub his temples. He had a migraine coming on. Sesshomaru couldn't get Rin's last words out of his mind.

"_I can't believe I am in love with a jerk." _Those 10 words bothered him to no end. Firstly Rin called him a jerk, and secondly Rin said she was in love with him!

Sesshomaru collapsed in his chair. He didn't know if Rin wanted him to hear those words, or if she had just said them to herself.

Sesshomaru's heart ached. He didn't know why though. Was it from him learning that Kagura was cheating on him? That she had broken his trust? Or was it because he still had feelings for Rin? When Sesshomaru was a teen, he had strong feelings for Rin. That's why he worked so hard for his mother. He wanted to be able to speak to Rin again, but after his mother's death. Sesshomaru became cold, and didn't care about humans.

'_If that's true' _Sesshomaru thought. _'Then why did I feel my heart jump, when I heard Rin say that she loves me?' _Before Sesshomaru could ponder on that question. Kagura came into the room.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I just saw Rin run out of here, and boy was she upset." Kagura laughed. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat.

"Kagura?"

"Yes?" She asked, as she batted her eyes at him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Author Note: **_And there I leave you with 2 cliff hangers :D_

_Please don't hurt me! I am very very sorry about his late update! I promise it will never happen again!_

_And thank you soo much for the 66 reviews I have :D_

_I love you all :D_

**_Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **_I AM NOT DEAD! *Hides from readers* I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG time. All I have to say is school is stupid. So anyways I know you all loved the 2 cliffies I put in the last chapter. So here is chapter 9 :D 'Words like this' are thoughts._

**Important Note: **_This chapter is going to be a..Not sure what you would call it. You know how there are song fics? Well this is a song chapter. I was listening to my Ipod one day, and this song came on. As I was listening I realised something. THIS SONG IS EXACTLY LIKE RIN AND SESSHOMARU! So I decided I would put it in my story, and it matches perfectly :D If you would like to listen to the song as you read. It is called "I'd come for you" by Nickelback_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly none of us own Inuyasha. Except the amazing Rumiko Takahashi! We all thank you, for the amazing Manga and Anime series. That inspired all of us to write these amazing stories! :D I also do not own this song._

**Last time on The Secret:**

**With Rin:**

Rin took out her phone, to call Sango. When she felt something collide with her head, and her world went black.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Kagura?"

"Yes?" She asked, as she batted her eyes at him.

"We need to talk."

**Chapter 9**

_Just one more moment,_  
_That's all that's needed,_  
_Like wounded soldiers,_  
_In need of healing_

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagura, with a serious expression on his face. He was going to find out the truth from Kagura. That he was certain.

"Kagura, what is your relationship with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura's eyes went wide in shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me, what your relationship is with Naraku?" He demanded. He was growing impatient. Ever since Rin left, his chest has been hurting. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife through it, and Sesshomaru wanted the pain to end.

Kagura took a deep breath. _'I can't let him find out.'_

"There is nothing going on between us. I am his lawyer, and he is my client." She stated plainly.

"Kagura, do not lie to me!" Sesshomaru shouted, his eyes tinting red. "Tell me the truth."

_Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it_

Kagura visibly shivered. _'Shit! I am screwed now'_ She thought.

Kagura gulped. "Fine, you want the truth? Here is the truth!"

Kagura glared at Sesshomaru. _'Naraku is going to kill me now.'_

"I have known Naraku since elementary school, and near the end of high school we started dating." Kagura closed her ruby eyes, as she remembered the day Naraku asked her out. "We decided to go to the same college. He was going to take his business courses, and I was going to take my lawyers." Kagura opened her eyes, and stared anywhere but at Sesshomaru.

"Everything was going great, until the day I met you. After that Naraku became evil. I don't know why, but all I can say is that I like him better evil." Kagura smirked.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to gag.

"One day, Naraku came up with a plan, a plan to get all of your money, and to public humiliate you. For some reason Naraku plain hated you. I guess he was jealous of your company, and wealth. So he told me to ask you out, and to do everything in my power to become your wife. After I became your wife I was going to sue you for something like rape or sexual harassment, which would publicly humiliate you, and your company and make us rich." Kagura stated.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled. He was furious.

Kagura smirked in thought. "It was actually pretty easy to manipulate you. You turned cold and emotionless, because inside you were hurting. So all I needed to do, was show you compassion, and you were stuck to me like a leach."

Sesshomaru glared at the woman before him. "So let me get this straight. You have never cared about me?"

"Nope, and even if I wasn't dating Naraku. I wouldn't have seen you as anything more then a good fuck." Kagura smirked.

A flicker of hurt crossed through Sesshomaru's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "So you made me trust you, and yell at Rin?" He asked, his voice rising with every word he spoke.

Kagura nodded her head slowly.

Sesshomaru growled deeply in his throat, his eyes going red. "Kagura you-you made me yell at Rin…You made me call her a filthy human, and made me tell her that I didn't trust her!"

"Sesshomaru you have got this the wrong way. I didn't do anything. YOU yelled at her. YOU called her a filthy human, and YOU told her that you couldn't trust her. I did nothing!"

Sesshomaru thought about Kagura's words carefully. She was right. He was the one who yelled at her, called her a filthy human, and broke her heart.

"What have I done?" He muttered to himself. _'Rin, I am so sorry.'_

_I can't believe I said_

_I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter_

_'Cause I made it up _

_Forgive me now_

Sesshomaru sighed deeply. He couldn't believe that he did that to Rin. After all he IS in love with her. Sesshomaru gasped. _'I can't believe it. I told my self I wasn't going to fall for her again, but I did. I DO love Rin. My Rin.' _Sesshomaru liked the sound of that. _'My Rin.' _Sesshomaru smiled slightly, but as soon as smile appeared it was gone. _'I bet Rin is mad at me, for doing that to her… I am going to make it up to her. I NEED to!'_ _  
_

_Everyday I spend away_

_My souls inside out  
Gotta be some way_

_That I can make it up to you now, somehow  
_

Sesshomaru made up his mind. He was going to find Rin, tell her that she was right and he was sorry, and maybe admit his feelings? Maybe she will return them? Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. His number one priority right now was finding Rin, and telling her he was sorry.

"I am going to find Rin. I will deal with you later." He told Kagura, as he headed for the door.

"You won't be able to find her." Kagura called to him.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "And why is that?"

Kagura smirked. "Cause Naraku has her." _'Better to come clean now, then to have him find out later.'_

Sesshomaru whipped around. "What did you just say?"

"Naraku has Rin. I saw the way you looked at Rin. I knew you loved her before, and those feelings never left. I knew she was going to affect our plan. So I told Naraku, and he is going to dispose of her…Tonight."

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flickered red. He ran out of the room, and ran full speed towards the front door. He stopped briefly to tell Shiro something.

"Shiro, make sure Kagura doesn't leave." Sesshomaru stated, before he ran full speed out the door.

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_

_I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you  
_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. _'Rin's scent is still here, but its faint.' _Sesshomaru followed her scent, which led to a street corner. He sniffed around, and found that the area was filled with Rin's scent, and the scent of her tears. _'Rin, where are you?' _Sesshomaru looked down, and noticed a cell phone on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. _'This is Rin's. I am sure of it!' _

_I was blindfolded_  
_But now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing_  
_Now I'm believing_

Sesshomaru clutched the phone in his hand. He looked up at the stars. _'Rin, this is all my fault. If I realized my feelings earlier…you would be here right now…'_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

'_Rin, you were and are the only person I care about. Back in high school, you were my only friend. You broke the walls around my heart that I had put up. You warmed this cold-hearted demon. Rin, I love you please be safe. I am on my way.'_ Sesshomaru thought, as he sped of in the direction of Rin's faint scent.

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home_  
_Here and now, this I vow_

**With Rin**

Rin groaned. Her head was throbbing in pain. She tried to reach up and touch her head, but she realized she couldn't. She tugged at her hands, but they wouldn't budge.

"Struggle all you want. They won't come undone." Said a disturbing voice.

Rin's eyes snapped open, and she looked at the owner of the voice. It was a man with long greasy black hair that looked a little like someone had poured ink on his head. He had evil red eyes that showed hatred and anger. Rin had to admit he did have a handsome face, but he was ugly in her opinion compared to Sesshomaru.

"Why am I tied up?" Rin demanded to know.

"Well Rin Arai, you are tied up because you have foiled with my plans." Rin glared at this man. His voice sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The man laughed, which sent shivers down Rin spine. It was the wickedest thing she had ever heard. "Well if you must know. My name is Naraku Origumo, and I know much about you Rin." He sneered.

Rin's eyes widened. _'Naraku! You are the man Kagura was taking to on the phone, and at the wedding! You are the man Kagura is cheating on Sesshomaru with.'_

Naraku smirked. "From the look in your eyes I can tell you have heard of me. Tell me is it good or bad?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at this disgusting man. "What do you want with me?" she asked with a hatred filled voice.

"Well Rin. You have foiled my plans to completely humiliate Sesshomaru, and sue him for all he is."

Rin eyes widened again with shock, and then glared at Naraku with all she had. She had just met this man and she already hates him with ever fibre of her body. _'How dare this man plot against Sesshomaru, he should know that Sesshomaru is all powerful and this would never work!' _Rin felt a pain in her heart, when she thought of Sesshomaru. _'I can't believe Sesshomaru would say that to me.' _Rin felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I see that you are no longer _friends _with Sesshomaru, but that doesn't matter now. I have already gone through all the trouble of kidnapping you."

"What do you plan to do with me?" Rin asked.

Naraku smiled, an evil smile. "Well Rin. I plan to kill you."

Rin felt her heart rate speed up in her chest. Her eyes filled with shock. _'He plans to kill me? No NO I can't die! Sesshomaru help me!' _Rin gasped at her thought. _'Sesshomaru won't come and save me. He won't. He doesn't care anymore.' _Rin's tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Naraku laughed. "I love it when they cry. It excites me, and gives me the thrill of the kill"

"You are one sick bastard" Rin yelled at him. _'Sesshomaru please come save me' _Rin begged, as Naraku opened a cabinet revealing weapons.

_By now you know that,_  
_I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru eyed a small building. _'Rin's scent is coming from there. Oh Kami please make sure Rin is okay, and that I don't make it there too late.' _Sesshomaru snuck closer to the building, and saw two guards standing guard at the front door.

_'There are two guards there, and I bet there are more in side. Their auras are those of humans so they will be easy, but I bet the challenge lies inside.'_

Sesshomaru wasted no time and rushed forward. He lunged, at the guards and knocked them out with a punch to the face each. '_Rin I am coming. Please be safe'_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember_

_You know I'd always come for you_

Sesshomaru raced inside. He ran down the hallway, and made a left. He spotted a door at the end of the hall. He stopped and sniffed the air. _'Rin's scent is defiantly coming from that room.' _Suddenly some men rounded the corner.

"Hey what are you doing over there?" One called out.

Sesshomaru growled. _'They are demons.' _Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, _'But they are no match for this Sesshomaru' _He ran towards them. They stood ready for his attack. Sesshomaru went to punch the first one. He ducked, and kicked Sesshomaru in the side. Sesshomaru caught his footing, and his fingertips glowed yellow. He flicked his wrist and tripped the first demon. Sesshomaru then jumped over to him, and landed a kick to the head. Knocking him out. The second guy tried to punch Sesshomaru, but he dodged and punched him instead. The demon jumped back, and rubbed his cheek.

_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_But only if you told me to,_  
_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie its true,_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you,_

"You have got a mighty good punch there. For a girl" The guard smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red, and he appeared behind the guard, and touched a pressure point. Knocking him out as well. Sesshomaru didn't even look at the third guard. He could smell the fear radiating off his body.

"P-Please spare me!" He cried.

"Leave now" Sesshomaru stated. The demon didn't think twice. He bolted it down the hallway and disappeared. Sesshomaru smirked before running towards the door.

He was almost there when a guard appeared in front of Sesshomaru.

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember_

_You know I'd always come for you,_

Sesshomaru didn't stop running, he just ran into the demon with a punch to the face. The demon was knocked out cold. Sesshomaru reached the door, and broke it down. As he did that he heard a frightened yelp. Once the dust settled he saw Rin sitting in a chair. Her arms and legs tied up.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said with relief. He rushed over and sliced the ropes. Rin collapsed onto him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you would never come for me," she cried happily. She wasn't going to die, and Sesshomaru saved her!

Sesshomaru took her face into his hands, and looked straight into her chocolate orbs."Rin I would crawl across the world just to find you. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I am going to make it up to you somehow. Rin I love you."

Rin gasped in surprise. More tears started streaming down her cheeks. Sesshomaru looked at her with worried eyes. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Rin why do you cry?"

"Sesshomaru I love you too." Rin smiled, and gave him a hug. _'It feels so good in his arms, and he loves me too! I am so happy!' _ Sesshomaru smiled slightly, but then looked seriously into Rin's eyes again. Rin stared into his amber eyes. _'Their not as cold as before. I can see compassion and love in them.' _

"Rin I want you to remember something."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to,_  
_No matter what remember_

_You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

"No matter where you are, and no matter what. Always remember.. I'd always come for you"

* * *

**Important Author Note: **_For this story since it was in the future. I made Sesshomaru a little less cold. As you can see he didn't kill the guards. So in this story he wont kill anyone. Sorry about this but I promise in future ones he will :P_

_Thank you, and sorry about the lateness. Please Review :D_

_**Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**_


	11. Very Important Author Note

**Important Author Note Please Read**

_Hey everyone it is Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag, I just wanted to let you know that Sesshomaru won't be killing Naraku. I repeat Sesshomaru WILL NOT being killing Naraku. I know I said this in my last chapter, but let me explain the reasoning._

_Since this is my first story it isn't the greatest, but I have gotten a lot of experience out of this, and if you read my first chapter compared to my later chapters there is a HUGE difference, which I am proud of :D_

_ANYWAYS when I first planned out this story, and started writing it. I was so focused on making sure that Sesshomaru was cold and heartless, that I forgot the key thing: TO MAKE HIM A DEMON LORD. If he were a demon lord, everyone would fear him, and he could kill Naraku without going to jail, cause it was the DEMON thing to do when protecting their mate, but since I completely forgot that fact. I cannot kill Naraku without Sesshomaru ending up in jail. I know it is my fic and I can change it if I want, but if I had Sesshomaru kill Naraku it just wont fit in with the way I have wrote this._

_For future stories, I will make sure Sesshomaru kills the bad guy :D_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you enjoy the rest of The Secret :D_

**_Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag_**


End file.
